Hiding a Criminal
by MidnightGemstone
Summary: Yami, a convicted felon, escapes from prison, and breaks into Yuugi's house to hide. Will Yami hurt Yuugi to keep him quiet or can Yuugi show him the light? Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH**

**Yuugi - But you do own this story, right?**

**YXY - Yesh, now pipe down, people are trying to read! :)**

* * *

_Domino Police are now on the hunt for a man who's escaped from their vicinity, about three hours ago. He stands about 5'9, wearing the Domino Corrections orange jumpsuit with black stripes, black suede tipped boots, with tri-colored magenta, black spiky hair, and golden bangs that hang above his eyes. Officials also believe that the suspect may have gunned down two officers during his escape and stolen their weapons. Citizens of Domino City are advised to stay in their homes, or avoid being alone in public, as this man is armed and dangerous. If you have any information on the whereabouts of the suspect, please call 911 or this 24 hour hotline: 1-900-DCPD. Stay tuned to channel 9 for the latest reports._

"Wow. Sounds pretty scary, huh Yug'?

"You're telling me? Maybe we should stay inside."

"Nahh, that guy don't sound so tough. I can take 'em."

"Jou, you heard what the reporter said on tv, the guy is armed. I wouldn't mess with him if I were you."

Yuugi Mutou sat uneasy on the sofa, staring at his best friend Jounouchi Katsuya, who had his arms crossed in a tough guy stance, as if trying to prove his point. Yuugi hated how he barely took anything serious. It would come back to haunt him some day.

"Did you hear how they described him though? They said his hair had three colors, Yuugi, the same three colors that are in your hair," said Yuugi's other best friend Anzu Mazaki. She was always so worrisome and protective over the rest of the gang. Like a mother almost. It was a good thing, because she could keep Jounouchi and their other best friend Honda Hiroto in line. If Anzu wasn't around, things got out of hand pretty quickly.

"Well," Yuugi replied, twiddling his thumbs. "I'm sure the police will catch him, soon. They're pretty resourceful."

But he wasn't even sure if he believed his own words.

It was late, but Yuugi's grandfather was away on business in Egypt, so his friends kept him company until it was time for them to go home. For the most part, Yuugi didn't feel any sort of fear being alone. He was used to it. Jii-chan would always travel to Egypt, sometimes on a whim, so it wasn't unusual. But this somehow felt different. Knowing that this criminal was out in the streets roaming free, made Yuugi feel extremely uncomfortable.

Anzu could sense the worry in Yuugi's face. "Are you gonna be okay here by yourself? Maybe we could all just stay here for the night. Jou and Honda can sleep in your grandpa's room, and I can sleep on the couch or something."

That was Anzu, always wanting to stick together.

But Yuugi didn't like the idea of being babied. He was almost 17 and if his grandfather could trust him to be on his own, his friends should too. Despite being short for his age, Yuugi was pretty mature, and could get himself out of any sticky situation, whether it was with his mouth or his feet. They moved pretty quickly.

"Welp! I say we stay here just in case something comes up," Jou said, breaking the silence. He was also one who wanted to protect Yuugi. After all, Yuugi stuck his neck out for Jou plenty of times. It was the least he could do.

Yuugi waved his hand out of protest. "No, guys, I'll be fine. Really!" He painted a fake smile to prove his point. Part of him wanted his friends to stay, but they had more important responsibilities, like doing homework for example.

"Didn't you guys have some school work to finish up? And what about you, Jounouchi, your sister is waiting for you."

Jou slapped himself on the forehead as a "Doh!" forcibly left his lips. He had forgotten all about that. And Jou was usually so preoccupied with his baby sister, Shizuka, always attentive about her needs. He could kick himself if he could.

"Don't worry about it," he said with a laugh. "I just wanted to make sure Yuugi was gonna be ok being home alone with that maniac running loose."

Yuugi scoffed. "Ehhh, I'm not too worried. What are the chances of him coming _here_ of all places anyway? This place is barely noticeable in the dark."

Jou, Anzu, and Honda both exchanged worrisome glances. They knew that, if faced with a dangerous situation, Yuugi was quick to run, at best. He was more of a pacifist. He hated violence.

Yuugi noticed this, and rolled his eyes. "C'mon now guys, get outta here already," he said half jokingly. "You have lives to live also."

Yuugi sat up from his indian position down on the couch and stretched. He beckoned everyone else to stand up as well. It was time for them to go. He didn't want them worrying about him so much. He wasn't a child.

The four all walked towards the exit of the game shop. Outside, it appeared as though dark clouds were forming in the orange-pink sky, overshadowing the light that once illuminated there. It seemed as if it was about to rain.

"Oh great," Anzu groaned, rolling her eyes. "And I don't have an umbrella."

Yuugi reached behind the counter of one of the table displays and grabbed one for her. "Here you go."

"You're a total lifesaver, Yuugi!" she beamed, wrapping her arms around his neck without warning.

"No p-p-problem," Yuugi replied, his breathing somewhat cut off by her tight squeezing. She was always so touchy-feely. Yuugi didn't really like that about her. Of course he cared for Anzu deeply. She was his best friend. But Yuugi always had a lingering feeling that Anzu wanted to be more than what he wanted to be sometimes. He could recall some instances that she showed favoritism towards Yuugi. She spent more time with him doing homework or studying together than she did with Jou or Honda. Yuugi was almost certain that the boys had noticed, but either didn't care enough to say anything or didn't wanna start a ruckus.

Anzu loosened her grip on Yuugi and ruffled his hair. Jou and Honda both stood behind her, rolling their eyes. "Will you hurry up before it rains?! I'm not trying to get wet!" Jou said, annoyed at this point.

"Oh!" she said jumping slightly, as if not noticing her own actions. "See you later, Yuugi! Be safe!"

"You too."

Yuugi watched his three best friends disappear into the darkness as he adjusted his hair back to its original form. He was somewhat used to Anzu's special treatment, but why couldn't she just accept them being friends? That is, if she even liked Yuugi in that manner.

He dismissed the idea out of his thoughts, deciding that it wasn't worth pondering over, as he walked back inside, locking the door and double checking to make sure it was locked.

He went to every single window and door in the house and made sure they were all locked and bolted. But for some reason, Yuugi still felt uneasy. He almost regretted asking his friends to leave, especially since the impending thunderstorm made the house even darker than it really was. Yuugi didn't want to admit it, but he was afraid of the dark. He never told his friends, for fear that they would laugh at him, so he just kept it to himself.

He returned to the living room, where the television was still on the same channel as before, but now it displayed some strange commercial about firewood. He had only gotten a faint glimpse of the suspect from the news report. The only thing Yuugi could make out was the starfish shaped hair – _just like his_. This made Yuugi cringe a bit. How horrible would it be if he was mistaken for this criminal?

Yuugi sighed and decided that maybe a cold shower would calm his nerves. He walked in the laundry room for a clean towel and made his way upstairs. On the way to the bathroom, he passed by his grandfather's room and peeked in, although he knew he wasn't going to see anyone, seeing as his gramps was all the way in Egypt. Yuugi sighed again, suddenly realizing how much he missed him and wished he was there. _Only 3 weeks to go_, he thought bitterly. He walked somberly into the bathroom to shower.

The air emitted a crack of ominous thunder that seemed to cause the ground to rumble and shake like an earthquake. A bright flash of lightening soon followed, illuminating the dark sky, almost making it appear to be daylight. The rain was falling so hard, almost like a blanket, reducing visibility tremendously.

He trailed briskly through the blinding storm, with his cape over his head, perhaps to hide his biggest giveaway – his tri colored starfish shaped hair. If anyone spotted him on the street, he would be captured for sure. And he would be damned if he would step foot in that hell hole, _Domino Corrections_ again.

He struggled to fight the past images of rape and abuse during his time in prison from his thoughts as he shook his head violently to clear his mind. He had to find somewhere to hide, and _fast!_

As he continued his tread, he thought he heard something, and scrambled behind the dumpster of an abandoned warehouse. The slick road made it difficult for him to sprint to his full potential and his tipped boots weren't exactly known for their traction. He hid low to hide from whatever noise he heard, but his stocky build prevented him from being completely out of sight.

He wasn't the biggest or tallest guy in the world, but since being locked up, he knew he had to find some way to fend off enemy inmates. His black ribbed tank top was glued to his chest, thanks to the rain, and it outlined his smooth pectoral muscles. He liked that. He flexed his arm and his biceps seemed to pop in place perfectly. He almost turned his own self on.

Another noise startled him, and he ducked even lower, praying that it wasn't the police. But it was so dark, he could barely see what was in front of him. He slowed down his breathing and squinted his eyes, and to his horror, he saw another set of eyes coming towards him. But he knew that if he moved an inch, the mysterious figure would lunge at him. So he stayed in position.

To his relief, the figure turned out to be just a black cat. "Shit," he mumbled, scolding himself for being afraid of a little pussy.

He waited for the cat to lose interest and disappear before he moved again. The warehouse wasn't very small so it was easy for him to hide back around the corner just in case the police showed up. He didn't need to though. His attire was fully black now, and the dark weather added an extra blanket of inconspicuousness. He tossed the orange tracksuit he had on when he broke out of prison to deter the police, and had another outfit on underneath.

He shoved his hands in his pockets because they were shaking so much and continued walking. If he didn't find a dry place to stay soon, he was sure to be subdued and captured. And as long as he was breathing he wasn't going to let that happen. He'd just as soon kill himself before he went back to that place.

He was so distracted by his thoughts that he didn't hear the police car creep up behind him. The siren and familiar lights suddenly beamed on and metaphorically shook him out of his daydream. His legs were thinking faster than his brain, and he was off before he had a chance to figure out what was going on.

He tugged tighter on his coat, as if that was going to help at this point. Surely the police knew who he was after as soon as he took off. But he figured it would help – somehow. He continued to scamper as the sheriff's siren blared behind him with a voice booming from a megaphone: "This is the Domino City Police! Stop or face the consequences!"

"Fuck that!" he cried and continued to sprint until he came to a sign that said "Kame Game Shop." The building was barely visible, but he didn't see any other buildings that he could easily break into. It was way after closing time so he was certain no one would be there.

He darted sharply to the right from the sidewalk onto the street to cross it, and the car veered off course of the road, screeching to a halt and doing a complete 180, almost hitting a parked car. He then ran behind the game shop to find a window that he could possibly break into. No such luck. He cursed under his breath and ducked into the bushes next to the building, just in case the officer decided to look for him on foot. He could barely get underneath them because of his build.

With a frustrated groan, he took one deep breath and forced his body down to the ground. As soon as he did, he heard and saw footsteps approaching.

He held his breath as the footsteps came closer to his hiding spot. He could vaguely see the officer searching frantically with a 9 mm gun in his hand.

It figures.

Kill two officers in self-defense and all of a sudden you're a menace to society. It almost made him chuckle.

But now was not the time to laugh. Not yet anyway. Not until the cop was out of sight and far away from him, defeated that he didn't find his man.

He casually averted his eyes towards a side door of the game shop building that he didn't see before, most likely because of his desperate attempt to find a hiding spot. That would be the perfect way to enter the place. Now if only this annoying cop would stop his search and look elsewhere…

It almost seemed as if the cop heard what he was thinking, because he gave up his hunt and said something inaudible into his walkie talkie and walked back to his car.

_Whew._ A relieved sigh escaped his lips as the car drove off. He had to hurry though, because more policemen could be coming. He stood up, feeling immediate ache in his calves and knees from kneeling for so long. He shook the feeling out before continuing.

He approached the door and tried turning the knob. Locked.

Well duh, who leaves their house unlocked these days?

But it was no problem for him though. He's picked thousands of locks before and this was no different. He reached in his pocket and began picking.

To his annoyance and horror, he heard yet even more police sirens. _Man these fuckers don't quit,_ he groaned in his head. He violently twitched the pick into the lock before it unadjusted itself.

Just as the sirens approached, he rushed inside the shop and shut the door before they had a chance to spot him. That was way too close for comfort. He leaned on the door with his back facing it and slumped down to the floor.

The hard part was over and done with. There was nobody in this place, so he could relax for the rest of the night until the morning and decide what to do then. He didn't count on anyone being there, but he tip toed through the place just in case.

He walked around the corner to discover the tables of Duel Monster cards on either side of him incased in a glass display, and another door towards the front of the building. _Probably the main door_, he concluded. He looked further ahead and saw a – _couch? What kind of store has couches besides a furniture store? _He walked towards the room and saw not only a couch, but a whole entire living room. It was then that it dawned on him that this was someone's house.

_Haha. No worries. If someone's home, I'll just kill 'em,_ he thought menacingly. He plopped on the couch to relax. It wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep.

Upstairs, Yuugi was awoken by sudden dry mouth. He'd always unwittingly sleep with his mouth open, causing the air to pass through and make his tongue as dry as desert. Annoyed, he climbed out of bed – or at least tried to, but his sheet was wrapped around one of his feet and he tripped and landed on his shoulder on the floor with a thud.

In the living room, the intruder heard this commotion and sat straight up from his slumber. _Someone was in the house. _He removed his coat and boots and walked on his knees cat-like to the kitchen. If someone was in there, they wouldn't be able to see him right away, and he could seize them by surprise.

When he arrived, there was a staircase which no doubt held the person in the house above it. He reached into one of the drawers of the kitchen and grabbed a vegetable knife. Then he stood on the left side of the wall behind the staircase where he couldn't be seen and waited.

When Yuugi finally untangled himself from his sheets, he stood up and rubbed his eyes. He was terribly sleepy but his thirst would keep him up if he didn't do anything about it. He walked downstairs quietly, although he knew nobody was there besides him. It was just force of habit. When he reached the bottom he decided to do one last check of all the doors and windows, even though he already had twice before he went to bed. When his grandfather was away, Yuugi was always a bit more paranoid about his safety than usual.

He first walked to the front door to check. It was locked. He then returned to the kitchen to check on the side door. As the intruder waited and watched in the darkness, it dawned on him that he forgot the lock the door when he broke into the house. As soon as Yuugi would touch the door, he'd be found out. _Shit._

Yuugi turned the knob and the door and to his astonishment, it opened freely. His heart dropped. He knew for certain that he had locked it. Or did he? Maybe it slipped his mind somehow? No. Couldn't have. He knew for _sure_ that it was locked before.

He didn't have time to react before a pair of hands made themselves around him, one to his mouth to cover it, and another to his neck wielding a knife.

"Don't make a sound, or you're fucking dead."


	2. Chapter 2

Jonouchi opened the door to his one bedroom apartment, and saw nothing but darkness. Since it was raining, he decided to go check up on his sister first thing in the morning. She didn't like him being out at night anyways.

He set his keys on the counter and walked past the sofa bed on the left of him and the flat screen television that was on his right. There was a sliding door that housed a kitchen right behind it, and Jou was thirsty so he reached in and grabbed a can of Mountain Dew.

He continued past another set of sliding doors to the living room, where a king size bed lay towards the back, with another flat screen television in front of it. Jou plopped on the bed, grabbed the remote and turned on the tv.

He had an inkling to turn to the news station again to see if the escaped convict had been caught. Jou had hoped that was the case so he could stop worrying about Yuugi so much. He didn't want to admit it, but he fret over Yuugi more than he had admitted on when he, Anzu, and Honda left Yuugi's house. Jou couldn't put his finger on it, but he had a feeling that he shouldn't have left Yuugi all alone.

He tuned into channel nine hoping to hear what he wanted to hear. His heart somewhat began to race faster as he thought about Yuugi more. Jonouchi waited with bated breath as the announcement came on screen:

_Police now believe that the suspect is hiding somewhere in Downtown Domino near Angel Park. There was a pursuit on foot, but the suspect was able to evade police pursuit. All residents are strongly advised to stay inside until further notice!_

Angel Park? That's right down the street from Yuugi's game shop! Jonouchi's heart sank, and he bolted for his phone to dial Yuugi's number. His hands were shaking badly, that he could hardly press the buttons correctly. He even dialed the wrong number at times and had to hang up and redial.

When he finally punched in the right number, Jou stood and waited, breathing heavily and clutching at his chest because his heart was pounding so loudly. If anything happened to Yuugi, Jou honestly wouldn't be able to recover from that loss.

"Please answer Yuug," he whispered. But to his horror, there was no one on the other end.

Jou hung up and dialed again. Where could Yuugi have gone so fast? Jou and the others _just_ left his house, not even an hour ago. What could've happened?

Jou started thinking the worse. The phone continued to ring with no answer, and Jou began to panic. A flash of lightning illuminated the apartment, followed by a bellow of thunder. Just as the phone was on its 5th ring, it went dead.

Darkness surrounded Jou, making him jump. The power had gone out. He screamed in frustration and slammed the phone down.

He put his shoes back on and grabbed an umbrella in the closet. He almost tripped over his own feet trying to walk out of the door, but Jou knew that with each passing second he could be wasting precious time and Yuugi could be dead for all he knew. Jou shuddered at the idea.

_I can't lose him,_ he thought. _My best friend in the whole world…_

Jou shook his head, trying to remove all the bad thoughts as he raced down the street back towards Yuugi's house as fast as he could. He grabbed his cell phone and called Yuugi's number, but again, he got no answer. He decided to leave a message on the machine:

"Yuug? It's me, Jou! Pick up the phone man. Unless you're asleep, there's no reason for you not to pick up. That psycho is somewhere loose near your house and I just wanna make sure that you're safe. Call me back dude. Please!"

Frustrated, Jou shoved his phone back in the pocket, cursing out loud. He was beginning to think the worse. _No. No I need to calm down,_ he decided. But on the other hand, Yuugi was a light sleeper and there was no way he couldn't hear the phone ringing next to his bed, so why didn't he hear it?

He ran faster against the slick puddles of rain and roads, but he kept tripping and falling. Jou was getting desperate, but he could faintly see Yuugi's house in the distance. With a forced burst of energy he ran faster, and when he got there, he collided right with the door with a hard thud, making him stumble backwards a bit.

Jonouchi knocked and pounded on the door like a maniac. "Yuug! It's me, open the door now! Come on! Hurry up!" he cried. He peeked in through the glass door through the blinds, but all he saw was dark. He continued to bang on the door. "Yuugi! Please! Open up!"

A small figure came into view as Jou breathed a sigh of relief and held his chest. "About time."

The door slowly creaked open and out peeked familiar spiky bangs. Yuugi only stuck half of his body outside of the door. Jou gave him a funny look.

"Yuug!" he exclaimed. He was so glad to see that he was alright.

Yuugi could only sport a half smile, and for some reason, he couldn't look Jonouchi in the eye. He appeared to be hiding something.

"Come on, Yuugi, let me in," Jou pleaded.

"No! No, it's okay Jonouchi. I'm fine," Yugi said. His voice was strained and somewhat hoarse. Jou started to get suspicious.

"What's the matter? Why can't I come in?" Jou demanded. Was Yuugi hiding something from him?

"Because I'm fine, Jou. Really. You should just go back home. You're gonna get sick from being out in the rain. But thank you for checking up on me – "

"Why didn't you answer the phone if you were awake, Yuugi? Was something stopping you? Look at me!"

Yuugi winced, as if Jou's words were physically hurting him. "Please…" he said softly. "Just go home okay?"

Jou grabbed Yuugi's chin and forced his head towards him. But Yuugi averted his eyes towards the ground. Why wouldn't Yuugi look at him?

To Jou's shock, he noticed a purple bruise on Yuugi's cheek. "What the hell happened?" he cried.

Yuugi shoved Jou's hand away from his chin. "I fell okay?!" he said defensively. "Now please go home, Jou! Your sister needs you more than I do…"

That was an obvious lie.

Hiding behind the door hinges was the intruder, still wielding the same knife that he held to Yuugi's throat. When they both heard a knock at the door, Yuugi was afraid to open, but the intruder forced him too and said that if Yuugi let anyone in, he would kill them _and_ him. Which is why Yuugi wouldn't let Jonouchi in the house.

"Okay, fine, come with me then," Jou said, reaching for Yuugi's wrists, but was cut off by a shriek and and jerking back of the hands.

"No!" Yuugi screamed, breathing hard and sweating. "For the last time, just go! I don't need you Jonouchi! I'm fine."

Jou was taken aback at Yuugi's snappy attitude and he definitely knew something was very, very wrong. But he couldn't force Yuugi to do anything he didn't want to do. So he had no choice but to obey Yuugi's wishes. "Fine," he said sadly. "I just wanted to help." He turned his back towards Yuugi to leave.

_No, please stay, I need you here. This guy's gonna kill me,_ Yuugi said internally, wanting so bad so say it out loud. But he didn't want to put his best friend in danger. Jou was like a brother to him.

Yuugi watched as Jou walked – not ran – in the rain, undoubtedly sad that Yuugi wouldn't let him inside. What exactly was he trying to hide?

A tear ran down Yuugi's face as he slowly closed the door and locked it, hating himself for hurting Jou's feelings, only to be confronted by a slim, tall figure behind the door. He had his arms crossed and one leg up against the wall with his foot flat on it. It made Yuugi shiver with the menacingly way he stared down at him.

His eyes were a deep violet and seemed to pierce through Yuugi, even in the darkness. His arms were very toned and muscular and Yuugi was certain that the guy could choke him to death with his bare hands. He had on a sleeveless black shirt, camo pants and black army type boots. He walked towards Yuugi and when his face came into view, it was as if Yuugi was staring at a painting. His face was clear and creamy like porcelain and his lips were somewhat thin and very supple looking.

This man was beautiful! Yuugi was nearly mesmerized, but he had to shake away his admiration because beautiful or not, this guy was a killer.

The intruder scowled at Yuugi making him cower before him. "Who was that?" he demanded.

"Nobody," Yuugi said quickly. His voice was so small, but he couldn't help it. He was scared to death of this man.

The man grabbed Yuugi's collar, bringing the boy close to his face. Yuugi could smell alcohol immediately. "Don't lie to me," he grimaced.

"I'm n-n-not," Yuugi stammered. He tried to kick his feet but they were way off the ground. This guy was stronger than he thought.

The intruder threw Yuugi against the wall, making him cry out in pain. He marched towards Yuugi, backing him up. He slammed his hands on both sides of Yuugi's head, making Yuugi cower before him, and stared deep into his eyes.

His eyes were so penetrating; it was as if he could look into Yuugi's soul. Yuugi tried looking away from being scared so much but the guy grabbed his chin and forced Yuugi to look at him again. He then grabbed Yuugi by his cheeks and squeezed. "Who else lives here with you?" his voice was so dominant that Yuugi could barely take a breath without being afraid that this guy would snap his neck in two or something.

Yuugi was hyperventilating at this point, and he was too afraid to move or talk. The guy forced his body against Yuugi's making the smaller teen cry out in agony, anticipating a hit or a punch, or a blow to the stomach.

For some reason, Yuugi's panting and faint whimpers began to arouse the guy. He couldn't deny the similarities in their looks, except this boy was shorter than he was, and would be easy to control in the bedroom. Plus he was cute. He'd never raped someone before, but he was at the receiving end plenty of times in prison, so he knew what to expect.

On the other hand, he was almost sure that this boy was a virgin, and he felt a tinge of remorse just thinking about ruining this boy's innocence.

_No. No._ Regret was for pussies. Whatever he did, he was sure to never feel bad afterwards. Everyone that crossed paths with him deserved whatever they had coming. This boy was no exception.

"P-p-please," Yuugi managed to utter. "Please don't…hurt me.."

His small, mouse-like voice almost stopped the intruder, whose name was Yami, in his tracks. Why was this kid affecting him like no other? If this were someone else, they'd be dead by now. So why was Yami hesitating to off this little punk?

Was he going soft?

"No," Yami growled softly and face palmed, shaking his head. There was no time for weakness.

Yuugi slowed down his breathing and noticed that perhaps Yami was showing a feeble side? Is that what it was? Maybe he was starting to feel bad for what he was doing and maybe he wasn't the deranged killer that the news reporters portrayed him as.

"Are…Are you okay?" Yuugi asked meekly.

Yami lifted his face from his palm and realized that the kid caught him in a moment of weakness. He quickly pulled himself together and looked Yuugi in the eye with that familiar scowl, pushing him against the wall again.

"Shut up," he said coldly. Yuugi looked up at Yami with fear in his eyes and tried to push him away, because his body was against him and Yuugi could hardly breathe. He put his hands on Yami's chest, but this only angered Yami more. He grabbed a handful of Yuugi's hair and shoved his head against the wall, making Yuugi cry out in agony. He began sobbing immediately.

Once again, Yami started to feel remorse creep up on him. He didn't mean to slam Yuugi's head so hard but it had happened and he couldn't take it back.

_Fuck, what's wrong with me?_ He wondered. _What is this kid doing to me?_

"Don't you ever touch me again, punk. Hear me? Now I'm not gonna ask you again. Who lives here with you?" he pulled out the knife and brought it to Yuugi's neck. "Or I'll cut your vocal cords out."

Yuugi's body froze. "No…no please…" he begged.

_Damnit, there goes that adorable voice again._

"Then tell me!" Yami screamed, making Yuugi jump at his booming voice.

"M-m-m-my gr-grandpa," Yuugi stuttered. "B-b-but he's not h-h-here."

"You better not be bullshitting me. I'll slice you up and cook you for dinner. Don't fuck with me kid," Yami warned.

"I sw-swear," Yuugi said. He usually hated when his grandfather was away to Egypt, but this time, Yuugi made an exception. He didn't want this lunatic anywhere near him.

Yami pushed his body once again against Yuugi's as if to say "You're dead meat if I find out otherwise." Yuugi felt Yami's hard pectoral muscles against his small chest and he felt guilty for getting turned on by it. He wasn't supposed to be stimulated; he was supposed to be afraid.

"Now," Yami said, finally lifting himself from against Yuugi and stroking his hair. "I'm hungry. Fix me a sandwich, will ya?"

Yuugi nodded slightly and Yami beckoned him to walk towards the kitchen. He followed of course, being careful to be right behind just in case Yuugi tried something careless and stupid. Yuugi flipped the switch and walked towards the refrigerator while Yami sat down on the table and grabbed a newspaper. He flipped through the pages to see if he would be able to find himself on any cover. He didn't.

Yami huffed while he watched Yuugi prepare his sandwich. "No mayo by the way," he commanded, and Yuugi nodded.

_I need to find a way out of here_, Yuugi thought. _I can't stay here with this guy. He could rape me or worse, kill me and leave my grandfather to find my body. _The very thought scared Yuugi to his core. He wasn't ready to die yet, at least not like this. He had to find a way to escape.

He looked from the corner of his eye and saw that Yami was still reading the newspaper. Yuugi pretended to prepare his sandwich, as he looked frantically for a way out.

Eureka!

There was a window right above the sink that Yuugi could easily squeeze through. The only problem was doing so without bringing attention to himself.

He pretended that he needed a plate from the counter near the window and casually walked towards it. He opened it and looked inside, knowing that there was none in there, but he needed to distract Yami long enough to open that window. He looked straight back to his delight, Yami was still buried in that paper. Yuugi turned his attention back to the window.

The room fell deadly silent as Yuugi perched himself easily on the counter. He looked back one more time at Yami. Seeing that the coast was clear, Yuugi, as quietly as he could, unlocked the window and pushed it open. Luckily for him, it didn't make a sound. He got on his hands and knees and stuck one foot in the sink, and then the other, now crouched down. He pushed the other window door open and pushed half of his body through. He was almost free!

Unfortunately for him, Yami looked up and heard the creaking of the window and shot up to his feet. "Son of a bitch," he mumbled under his breath. He ran towards the window as Yuugi was about to escape, grabbing the little one by his waist, and pulling out his knife at the same time. Yuugi froze in horror as he felt strong biceps wrap around his body and a knife at his throat, just like before. Only this time, the knife pierced a little harder at his skin, causing blood to trickle down his neck.

Yami bought his mouth to Yuugi's ear as an ominous low growl of his voice made Yuugi jump out of his skin.

"Wrong choice."


	3. Chapter 3

**Caution: This chapter contains non-con/dub-con also could be known as a rape. Please don't read if it offends you! You've been warned.**

Enjoy!

* * *

"What the fuck were you thinking, huh? You'd think I'd let you get away from me that easily?"

Yami had his firm, muscular arm around Yuugi's stomach and waist and another handling the knife, slowly but painfully searing Yugi's throat. Blood trickled down the smaller teen's neck and a sharp sting soon followed as Yuugi yelped in pain.

His blood made contact with Yami's arm, and it made him angrier. He tightened his grip on Yuugi's waist, causing him to gasp sharply. "See what you did?" Yami growled.

Yuugi didn't even bother trying to scream or cry out because his voice was gone. And Yami's grip around his throat was like death. If he tried to make any noise, Yami would surely cut his throat completely for sure.

"I was actually thinking about going easy on you. But you obviously had this thought out huh? You were gonna dime me out to the cops, weren't you, you little bitch? Huh?!" Yami demanded making sure his voice shot straight into Yuugi's ear, instilling fear in the little one. It sure worked.

Yami loosened his grip a little, so that Yuugi could talk. He could barely open his mouth without shuddering. The slightest thing could set Yami off. "N-n-n-n-no!" he managed to say. "I wasn't!"

He honestly just wanted to escape and distance himself from Yami, not rat him out. He wanted nothing to do with the man. If Yuugi stayed away long enough, he would hope that Yami would get bored and leave the game shop and move on to another place, far away from Yuugi's.

_He'd never believe me though,_ Yuugi thought. So he just kept the idea to himself.

Yami was panting, heaving heavy breaths in Yuugi's ear. It was beginning to aggravate him. "You need to be punished," he said with gritted teeth. "Badly."

Yuugi's heart nearly stopped at this announcement. Punished how? Oh, how he started to regret trying to escape. Yami was sure to end his life then.

"No, mister! Please…please don't. I don't want my grandpa to bury me. I'm all he has."

"The name's Yami, and you should've thought about that before you tried to ditch me," he replied frigidly. "Now you're gonna pay."

"Please – "

Yami stuck the knife to Yuugi's back. "Say one more word and you're dead, pal. Now move."

He squeezed the side of Yuugi's waist and pushed him forward and guided him through the kitchen. Yuugi had no idea what Yami planned to do with him, but he was certain that he wouldn't be alive at the end of it. He had already cut his throat and it was still bleeding somewhat. Perhaps he was going to take Yuugi somewhere more dark and dank to finish the job.

Yuugi shuddered at the notion. He noticed that Yami wasn't saying a word as they continued to walk through the kitchen and when they approached the staircase.

"Keep walking," Yami insisted, and Yuugi obeyed. He didn't want to make matters any worse. It was clear that Yami was going to kill him and that he wanted to do it where no one could hear Yuugi's screams for help.

The two of them stopped at a door next to the bathroom door, which was the basement. Yuugi's worse fears were confirmed. This is the room that he was going to die in.

"Open. The. Door," Yami commanded in the cruelest tone. He was beginning to frighten Yuugi more and more and he just knew that the inevitable was approaching. Yuugi just thought that he may be able to stall for a bit.

Yuugi slowly touched the door handle and turned. The door emitted a painfully loud creak as it opened. Yuugi looked down and saw nothing but complete blackness. It had been months since he'd been in the basement because he wasn't very fond of the dark at all.

"What's the fucking hold up? Move!" Yami said, poking Yuugi once again in the back with his knife. A small cry escaped Yuugi's lips as he stepped down on the first stair and the continued to descend on down.

The darkness was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. Yami held on a little tighter to Yuugi's white t-shirt as they both continued to walk down. "What the hell is down here?" Yami demanded.

"I – I don't remember," Yuugi said. He honestly didn't.

"Fucking liar," Yami sneered. "I'm getting tired of your lies. Keep moving!"

When the finally got to the bottom, Yami demanded that Yuugi find a light switch of some kind. While Yuugi walked about the basement, Yami didn't let go of him. He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

It was hard for Yuugi to walk with Yami glued and attached to his backside, but he finally found a chain of some sort hanging from the ceiling. Yuugi pulled on it and suddenly a faint light illuminated the room. Yuugi looked around and saw bookshelves, boxes full of Yuugi's old toys, and an old tv near the far corner. Another thing that Yuugi saw, which he wish he didn't was a huge king sized bed.

Yami saw it too. His eyes widened and he licked his lips. "Perfect," he growled softly in Yuugi's ear.

"Wh-what are you getting at?" Yuugi asked, almost sure he already knew the answer.

"Shut up and move," Yami said, once again with that familiar poke in Yuugi's back.

But this time, Yuugi fought back. He pressed his feet hard against the concrete floor so that Yami couldn't push him forward. This pissed Yami off greatly. He wrapped his arm around Yuugi's neck, pressing hard against the hyoid bone, making Yuugi sputter and cough and gasp for air. "I can fuck you before or after I kill you, it doesn't make any difference to me," he said menacingly. "Stop squirming."

The floor wasn't too dry for Yuugi's liking. His feet kept slipping under him as Yami pushed him towards the direction of the bed. This couldn't really be happening to him. Yami wouldn't dare…

When the got to the bed, Yami pushed Yuugi's face into the matress, making his bottom go up in the air. Yami stood behind him and pressed his member against Yuugi's ass, groaning with delight.

"Mmm, I'm gonna enjoy this," he said.

"No, no please! I can't, I won't – "

Yami grabbed Yuugi's hair and pulled him upward, making Yuugi cry out. "You will and you will fucking like it," he laughed, while Yuugi began to weep.

There was no getting out of this. He had already sent Jonouchi home, and there was no way that Anzu or Honda were awake. It was way past bedtime. The police had seemingly given up on their search for Yami that night. No one was coming to save him.

Yami lowered one of his hands to Yuugi's pants, tugging at the hem, while the other was still on his neck holding the knife. His lower hand reached inside Yuugi's pants and rubbed his dick. Yuugi began to whimper.

"Please…" he begged. "Don't…"

Yami huffed. "I'm getting sick and tired of your whining!" he said, exasperated. He shoved Yuugi hard on the bed, face first. Yuugi got on his hands and knees and crawled to the other side of the bed, to try to create some distance between he and Yami. He fell on the other side of bed on the floor. Yami quickly followed.

Yuugi got up on his feet and saw Yami charging at him. It was the scariest sight ever. Yuugi cried out in surprise. He held out his hands in defense.

Yami shoved his hands on either side of the wall of Yuugi's face. "Don't you dare run away from me." He reached into his left boot, and to Yuugi's horror, he pulled out a gun. Yuugi started to hyperventilate as Yami cocked the gun and gently brushed it against Yuugi's forehead. His blood ran cold.

Yuugi could hardly take in a breath. He was literally seconds away from losing his life. The last thing he wanted to feel was a bullet to his head. Yuugi decided that disobeying Yami was no longer an option anymore if he wanted to stay alive.

Yami's piercing gaze seemed to bore a hole into Yuugi. He saw the frightened expression on Yuugi's face and it made him laugh. "Good. Now that we have an understanding. Get back on the bed."

Yuugi couldn't keep his eyes off the gun, but he slowly sat back down on the bed, with his hands still up, to show Yami that he had nothing up his sleeve. Yami kneeled in front of Yuugi and put the gun on the floor. "Don't try anything stupid," he warned.

For some odd reason, Yami just sat there and stared into Yuugi's eyes. He was on his knees and his arms were on both sides of Yuugi just in case he tried to escape. Yuugi stared back at his gaze and couldn't help but notice the deep purple orbs, almost resembling crystal and diamonds, as they seemed to have looked past Yuugi's eyes and peered into his soul. For a second or two, Yami didn't look like the menace that wanted to do Yuugi harm. He actually looked warm and inviting.

But that sadly ended as Yami's face turned back to its usual ugly snarl, as he brought his face closer to Yuugi's.

What in the world was he about to do?

Yami licked his lips before putting his hand around Yuugi's head and bringing their faces together. Yuugi smelled pure alcohol as Yami planted his lips on Yuugi's, making Yuugi gasp and pull his head back a little. That took him completely by surprise.

Yami forced Yuugi's head back closer to his. "Don't do that," he scowled. "Kiss me."

He gently massaged Yuugi's head and brought their faces closer together again. Yami closed his eyes as he joined his mouth together with Yuugi's, gently caressing the boy's lips with his own. His tongue coaxed Yuugi's lips, begging for entrance, but Yuugi was too afraid to let him in. This kissing thing was so new to him.

"Open your mouth," Yami said against his lips, pinching Yuugi's side. The boy uttered a startled cry as Yami pushed his tongue inside and sucked Yuugi's lips into his mouth.

Yami's tongue swirled and swiveled inside of Yuugi's mouth and he couldn't deny the sweet tastes he encountered. He moaned as he continued to massage Yuugi's tongue with his, pushing himself deeper and deeper into Yugi's cavern.

Yuugi's mind was racing a million questions a minute. _If he's going to rape me, why is he kissing me so passionately? I thought rapists were rough with their victims. Why is he being so gentle? And why are his lips so…soft? No, no I can't think like that. He's forcing himself on me. This isn't right._

But the more Yami kissed him, the more Yuugi began to enjoy the gesture. He was falling deep into Yami's spell. Even though it was against his will, Yugi pushed his tongue back into Yami's mouth, wrestling with it, almost wanting to completely swallow it.

After a few more moments of passion, Yami separated from Yuugi. To Yuugi's surprise, he was out of breath. Yuugi stared at Yami with concern. He was hoping that he didn't hurt the man.

"Damn, you taste good," he moaned breathlessly. Yuugi's face flushed immediately. He wasn't even supposed to be letting Yami have his way with him. He looked down at his hands, but didn't reply.

"Now lay back," Yami commanded. "Here's where it gets interesting."

Yuugi began to panic right away. No, not this. Wasn't kissing enough? Why did he need more?

Yami pushed Yugi down on his back on the bed, but Yuugi instinctively grabbed Yami's arm to cut his action off. This angered the elder again. He grabbed Yuugi's waist and pushed him roughly to the middle of the bed, climbing over him, and grabbing his wrists, pinning them over the boy's head. Yuugi cringed in fear.

"What did I tell you about that? You're really starting to piss me off!" he yelled, slapping the boy in uncontrolled anger. "Do it one more time, and I swear, I'll fucking kill you here and now."

Yuugi's head was turned to the side in which Yami slapped him. He kept his head there as tears streamed down his face. He couldn't keep it inside anymore. Yami was hurting him not only physically, but emotionally, like no other.

When Yami saw the tears, he felt the familiar feeling of remorse once again. Why was hurting this kid like hurting a five year old child? Never mind the fact that he looked like one, because no one would leave a child here all alone. Yami was beginning to show his weakness once again.

He shook himself out of it. This kid disrespected him, and crying or not, Yami was going to make him suffer.

Yuugi was panting hard, with his head still turned to the side. Yami saw that his neck was vulnerable and still red from the dried up blood. He licked his lips and began biting on Yuugi's neck. Yuugi immediately screamed, and tried to break free from Yami's grip, but he was too strong. It didn't take long for Yuugi to figure out what Yami was doing.

He was trying mark him.

With his arms pinned down, Yuugi couldn't fight back. He could only try to persuade Yami with his words. "Ahh! Please stop, you're hurting me," he cried.

Yami had finished biting, and then began sucking Yuugi's own blood into him. Yuugi gaped in horror as Yami feasted and nipped on his neck like he was a vampire.

"Mmm. So good," Yami panted, as he continued to lick and devour the boy. This all felt so unreal to Yuugi. What type of pleasure could Yami possibly get from sucking his blood? This guy was really psychotic.

When he was done, Yami stay on top of Yuugi straddling him, looking the boy in the eye again. Yami saw nothing but fear and pain, the same look that he used to harbor when he was in prison being taken advantage of. Now he was in the driver's seat. He was in control.

If looks could kill, Yuugi would be dead. Yami stared at him with pure lust and desire, but at the same time, he seemed anxious to kill him. His appetite for sex and murder was apparent in his eyes. Yuugi shivered at Yami's gaze. It was too much for him to take in.

Yami lowered his face and his forehead made contact with Yuugi's. "Now be a good boy for me and lay still," he said.

"Wh-why, what are you gonna do?"

Yami shot him a dangerous, cold stare, but didn't say anything. He grabbed Yuugi by the waist again and hoisted him up to the head of the bed where they could have more foot room, and their legs weren't dangling off the edge of the bed. He let go of Yuugi's wrists and he lay above him, their bodies not touching, but his hands on either side of Yuugi's head, as well as his legs on either side of Yuugi's as well. He looked Yuugi up and down and licked his lips, as if he was about to eat a delicious meal. Yuugi squirmed in discomfort.

Yami took his hand under Yuugi's shirt again, making the boy gasp as his cold hands, and caressed his stomach. Yami leaned down and began kissing his belly button, swirling his tongue in and out and sucking down on it. Yuugi tried his hardest to stifle any moans or groans because he didn't want Yami to hear that it felt good to him.

But it wasn't supposed to feel good at all. This was a dire situation and Yuugi wanted no part of it. He fought against his hormones as Yami kissed his way up Yuugi's body licking his chest on the way there, stopping at his neck again.

"What's your name, kid? I never even asked," he said while he was buried in the crook of Yuugi's neck.

Yuugi could barely open his mouth to speak. "Y-Y-Yuugi," he replied.

"Good, because I'm gonna be screaming it pretty soon," he whispered, then chuckling a bit afterwards. Yuugi didn't think it was very funny.

Yuugi was caught off guard by hard sucking and kissing by Yami on his neck again, and it was harder and harder to keep the moans to himself. He hated that his body was enjoying this while his mind wasn't. Yami then moved his face to Yuugi's level and licked the boy's bottom lip. Not wanting to make him angry again, Yuugi open his mouth to let Yami in.

This kiss felt even better than the one before. Yami was a bit more aggressive, and he dove his tongue right inside Yuugi's mouth, almost making him choke as he reached for the back of his throat. Yami's member began to get hard and he unknowingly started to grind his hips on top of Yuugi's own member, making the boy grow hard right away.

Yuugi couldn't take it anymore. The sudden bolt of pleasure from down below made him moan loudly, right into Yami's mouth. Yami had Yuugi's cheeks cupped in his hands while he was still kissing the boy, and he stopped when he heard this noise.

"Ohh. So you do like it," he said with a smirk. He was going to make sure Yuugi's first time was enjoyable.

"No…please…I…" Yuugi panted. He really didn't want to feel these things. His body was betraying him. Why, damnit, why?

Yami put a finger to the boy's lips. "Shhhh," he whispered as he lowered himself down to Yuugi's pants, unzipping them. Yuugi was gripping the sheets and staring up at the ceiling, almost in disbelief about what was about to happen. When his pants were off, Yami then removed Yuugi's boxers and underwear with his teeth, kissing him right above his member. Yuugi squirmed badly and arched his back, trying his hardest to calm himself down, but nothing seemed to work.

Yami then removed his own pants and shirt. Yuugi refused to look at him because he knew he had a gorgeous body, and he didn't want to fall for Yami. He closed his eyes tightly, while Yami pinned his arms down again. More tears ran down his face, and Yami noticed this immediately and leaned down and licked and kissed them away.

"It's okay," he said softly, as he continued kissing his way down Yuugi's body, once again nipping and nibbling at his neck. He reached down and grabbed Yuugi's hard cock and gave it a few pumps, making the boy cry out some more against his will. It felt so good, this wasn't fair to Yuugi, he was supposed to be enjoying this at all. He was supposed to be kicking and screaming, trying to get away. He didn't imagine his first time being forced.

Yami then took off Yuugi's shirt, and the boy immediately felt cold as the air made him shiver a bit. Yuugi tried to close his legs and cover his chest out of sheer shyness and shame, but Yami forced the boy's arms open again. Yami enjoyed this vulnerability and took advantage of it right away.

The two were now completely nude, with Yami on top of Yuugi and his member was still leaning on Yuugi's throbbing so hard, he felt as if he would explode at any minute. Yuugi felt this and cried even harder. He didn't think it was right to be with another man this way.

Yuugi's sobs were beginning to aggravate Yami and he took Yuugi's wrists and forced him over his head once again. "You're gonna have to stop all that whining," he grimaced. "Just be quiet and take this dick like a man."

He put his index finger and middle finger to Yuugi's lips. "Suck," he demanded. Yuugi still had his eyes closed, crying, and refused to open them to look at Yami. This annoyed him even more.

He grabbed Yuugi's cheeks aggressively and breathed hard into the boy's face. "I said suck," he commanded a little more forcefully.

Still nothing.

Exasperated, Yami got on his knees and grabbed Yuugi by the waist, sitting him upright. He put his hard member right near the boy's mouth. "Suck dammit!"

Yuugi looked at Yami's cock, and then up at Yami and then down to his cock again. "Wh-why?"

He grabbed the back of Yuugi's head. "Fucking do it," he said through gritted teeth. He forced it into Yuugi's mouth, hitting the back of the boy's throat, making his gag. Yami pushed Yuugi's head back and forth, his mouth running up and down his member, making him groan with pleasure as Yuugi licked and sucked Yami, trying not to let his cock hit the back of his throat again as it triggered his gag reflexes.

"Harder," Yami moaned as he forced Yuugi's mouth to suck down harder on his cock, making him leak pre-cum in the process. Yuugi absolutely hated this, he'd never been forced to do something so demeaning and below his standards.

Yuugi's teeth marked Yami's member by accident and he smacked the smaller teen upside his head, making him flinch. "Use less teeth, more lips," he said.

Yami's cock wasn't very small so Yuugi tried opening his mouth more to avoid using his teeth again. He didn't want to anger Yami more than he already did. He wrapped his mouth around him and after a while Yami removed his hand from the back of Yuugi's head and let Yuugi suck on his own pace.

"Ohhh…just like that," Yami groaned as Yuugi was getting used to the sucking and drinking up Yami's milk, as he sucked harder and harder making Yami pant and throwing his head back in sheer pleasure. Yuugi still didn't like it, but he was growing accustomed to it.

Yami uttered one last growl before releasing into Yuugi's mouth. It was unexpected, so Yuugi's coughed and choked on the semen and spit it out. He glanced over at Yami who was on his back on the bed. It would've been easy for Yuugi to run away in that slip up moment, but he knew that would probably cost him his life.

After a few more moments of catching his breath, Yami sat back up, pushing his clammy body on top of Yuugi's again. "Your turn," he said smiling. For some reason, his smile wasn't as devious as before and it seemed more….loving to Yuugi. No, wait. There was nothing loving about someone forcing themselves on you. Yami lay Yuugi on his back and sucked three of his fingers. Yuugi winced as he anticipated the worse, placing his hands on Yami's shoulders. Surprisingly, Yami didn't object to this contact.

"Relax," Yami said as he prodded his first finger into Yuugi's entrance, slightly fondling the muscle inside making the boy tense up immediately. This felt weird! Things were supposed to come out of that end, not going back in. He whimpered at Yami's touch. "Please...it hurts," Yuugi whispered sheepishly. "You're hurting me...please stop - "

"I said relax," Yami repeated. "It's going to hurt if you tense up like that." Yuugi obeyed, or at least tried to, and took a few deep breaths before Yami inserted the finger back in, very slowly and gently at first until Yuugi got used to the feeling. He then slid a second finger inside the boy, massaging the muscle. It still hurt but Yuugi forced himself to loosen up as he didn't want to upset the man again. He had already done enough of that tonight.

"Shit, you're so tight and hot, Yuugi. You're gonna be such a good little fuck," Yami said as he continued to rub the boy's insides. The words made Yuugi feel so dirty, filthy and low. He wasn't just some sex object. He was human.

Finally, Yami entered his third finger, sending a shock of pain down below, making Yuugi cry out in agony, gripping on Yami's shoulders a little harder. He didn't mean to, but the sudden intrusion caught him off guard and he took in deep breaths right away to adjust to the fingers. Yami continued to play with Yuugi's hole, scissoring it every now and then to loosen the muscles. Slowly but surely, the pain dissipated, and pleasure soon replaced it. Yuugi began to loathe the familiar feeling of satisfaction that overtook him down there. He really didn't like his body going against him.

After a few more strokes, Yami removed his fingers and pumped himself a few times, making his erection return, now harder than ever since he was anticipating his member being inside of Yuugi in a few seconds. He positioned Yuugi's hands back down towards either side of his head, as the boy watched with wide eyed fear as Yami prepared himself to enter him.

"Please…don't…do this to me," Yuugi begged again, trying to somehow reason with the man, as if that would do him any good. They were both completely naked and there was no turning back. And Yami was way too horny to even think about stopping at this point. But still he tried. "Please! Just think about what you're doing…you just can't. I can't…this is too much…"

Yami glanced down at the floor with one of his hands on Yuugi's jawline gently caressing back and forth with his thumb, and the other on the space between Yuugi's legs, almost as if he was actually reconsidering taking complete advantage and domination over the innocent boy.

But that was just wishful thinking.

"Sorry, kid," he replied, his tone indicating that he was not sorry at all. "I have to do this."

He _has_ to do it? What the hell did that mean? Sure, Yami probably hadn't had sex in a really long time, but why was that Yuugi's fault? Why take his frustrations out on him?

"No..that's not fair. P-please," Yuugi whined once again, despite the fact that Yami was growing tired of hearing his pleas for mercy.

Yuugi could feel Yami's member growing hard near his entrance. He looked up and saw that Yami's face was of sheer anxiety and anticipation, ready to ram himself hard inside of Yuugi. He gritted his teeth hard, making veins pop out of his neck. He wanted Yuugi badly.

"You know…when you beg and moan like that, it's only going to make me fuck you harder. It turns me on," Yami hissed, taking Yuugi's hand and guiding it on his own chiseled chest. Yuugi flinched as he watched the man use his hand as a road map and Yuugi felt nothing but hard muscle as he guided his hand up and down his chest and then towards his washboard abs. Damn, he felt good. He felt nothing but curves and perfect markings and perkiness everywhere. Yuugi would never admit it at the time, but Yami's body was just perfect.

It didn't take away what he was about to do though. Yuugi felt the tip of Yami's dick at his hole and he readied himself for the harsh, inevitable entrance. Yami circled his cock around the ring of muscles, prodding, indicating that the boy should get ready to feel Yami go inside.

It felt so good before Yami even started. He felt his body temperature rising and a tingle at his dick as he looked up at Yuugi, scared out of his wits from what was about to happen. He felt a little bad…but there was no turning back. This boy was about to become his.

He slowly slid his member inside of the entrance and hissed immediately at the feeling it gave him. Pure pleasure. He closed his eyes pushed himself deeper inside of Yuugi and couldn't contain the noise that lay dormant inside him, dying to get out.

"Oh, fuck," he moaned as he inched more and more until he was completely surrounded by Yuugi's tight, warm, and wet cavern.

Yuugi's feelings and emotions were all over the place, as he tried to make sense of everything that was going on down there. He didn't know what to think. How was he supposed to feel about this? He was completely open and helpless. He didn't like this at all. But despite trying to work against the force, Yami's dick felt…so…good…inside him.

_No! Snap out of it, Yuugi. This man is raping you. Fight it! Try to tense up again, maybe that will stop him._

It didn't. The more Yuugi tried to struggle, the more Yami tightened his grip on the boy, as he pulled out, took one last glance at him, and shoved himself back inside. Hard.

Yuugi's eyes shot wide open, but all he could see was stars. Yami had hit his prostate, his pleasure center when he rammed back into Yuugi, and it made Yuugi scream involuntarily. It felt so good, so warm, but Yuugi still tried to fight against the feeling. Pleasurable or not, this was still a rape.

"Ahh! Ahh, make it stop, please make it stop!" he cried, throwing his head back as Yami continued to pound that same pleasure spot. Yuugi wasn't necessarily talking to Yami, but more so his own body, because it was supposed to be reacting adversely to this, not welcoming it. Not only trying to fight against his feelings, but Yami's movements as well.

Damn. What was Yuugi supposed to do? This Yami guy knew nothing about him before this night, but he knew exactly which spot to hit to send Yuugi in a tizzy. Each hard thrust sent Yuugi deeper and deeper into a place that he'd never been to before.

Yuugi's will to fight and resist Yami's hard pushes inside him faltered as he realized that he could no longer deny that this felt so fucking good, and he didn't want it to stop anymore. He put his hands on Yami's back, feeling the toned muscles under them as he pushed him completely on top of him, chest to chest, and then rubbing the man's back up and down. He felt nothing but smoothness all around.

While his thrusts and pushes became more aggressive, Yami noticed Yuugi softening up to him. His face was buried in the crook of the young boy's neck, huffing and puffing hard against it as Yuugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, wanting, needing more closeness and contact.

"I knew you couldn't resist this dick," Yami sneered into Yuugi's ear, loving the complete control he had over his emotions and actions. He could feel Yuugi's heart race a million beats a minute as he continued to fuck the boy as hard as he could.

Yuugi felt his body go numb. All common sense he had just flew out of the window. What happened? He wasn't supposed to be enjoying this so much. This wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to feel this good. But this seemingly dangerous criminal was sending his body up the wall with gratification and ecstasy, and Yuugi was lost in the game.

Despite all of this, Yuugi still tried to protest against it, at least initially. "Please…st-st-stoooooop," he moaned as Yami grinded himself harder into Yuugi at the end, once again hitting that amazing spot, making him draw out the last part of his sentence.

"That's. Not. Possible. At. This. Point," Yami sputtered, his thrusts and pushes being in sync with his words like a song. He couldn't stop even if he wanted. Yuugi was so moist and delicious. He wouldn't stop until they both came hard. "I can't…st-stop," He added.

Oh, what was the use at this point, the sex felt like Heaven. Yuugi gave up all hope of stopping this and just let Yami continue his hard pushes and thrusts as Yuugi threw his head back again, screaming and moaning, while Yami groaned in his ear, feeling his climax coming.

"Almost there…Almost….there," Yami groaned loudly, breathlessly, suddenly speeding up his movement. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to cum _now._

The feeling was exhilarating and Yuugi found himself being turned on by Yami's noises in his ear. He sounded so…hot. He forgot all about Yami's cruel treatment earlier, the fact that he broke into his house, threatened his life numerous times, damn near cut his throat open with a knife, threatened to kill his best friend…everything.

He was taken aback by a sudden grip around his own member and he realized that Yami was pumping him too, seemingly wanting Yuugi to feel the same release that Yami was about to feel. Yuugi's pre-cum spilled all over Yami's hand but it didn't stop him from pumping.

Yami shut his eyes closed as his climax approached. It hurt so good, he was going to lose his marbles if he didn't cum right then and there.

Yuugi also felt his orgasm coming as his stomach began to feel tight as Yami pumped his dick fast and thrusted inside him even faster.

Yami never stopped the rough pushes inside of Yuugi. He kept going. Deeper. Harder. Faster. Stronger. It felt so mind numbing. A small tear dribbled down his face. Even in prison, he'd never felt so much indescribable pleasure before in his entire life.

"Y-Yami!" he screamed as he was about to come, he tightened his grip around the man's neck, almost choking him. "D-d-don't stop, pl-please," he begged as he finally felt his semen exploding all over Yami's face and the bed. Yami shook his head and hissed as he came right after Yuugi, gritting his teeth and grunting, exposing the veins in his neck again.

"Yuugi…I'm gonna…I'm gonna…" he moaned as he pumped one last and hard time, his seed gushing inside of the boy so fast and rough, it caught Yuugi by surprise. It felt warm, sticky, and moist. Yami continued to grind inside of Yuugi until the feeling wore off, and then collapsing on top of the young man.

That felt amazing. Yuugi couldn't deny it. It was his very first time making love, but he knew he'd never feel that good again with anyone else. And for some reason he didn't want to.

The two just lay there, drenched with sweat, and breathing hard. Yuugi stared up at the ceiling and Yami's face still somewhat buried in the crook of Yuugi's neck. He was still moaning slightly.

"Mine," Yami said breathlessly, cradling Yuugi into an embrace. "You're all mine, Yuugi baby."

His words confused Yuugi. This was supposed to be a rape, but Yami was gentle with Yuugi's body. Even though Yuugi couldn't beg his way out of it, Yami made Yuugi feel unimaginable pleasure beyond his expectations, maybe to make up for forcing him into the sex act. Yuugi wasn't sure.

A strong wave of fatigue came over Yuugi and the cold air of the vents struck him suddenly, making him tremble. Yami sensed this immediately and pulled the soft blankets over them. "All better," he said smiling warmly down at the boy, plopping himself back on top of Yuugi, falling asleep almost right away.

Was this who Yami really was? Gentle and soft, and wouldn't hurt a fly? If it was, Yuugi had to bring it out of him somehow and show him that being a criminal really wasn't worth being locked up in jail for or worse, dead. Maybe he could show Yami the light and if he could talk some sense into him, he'd turn himself into the police.

But part of Yuugi didn't want that. Maybe it was his hormones talking, but he didn't want Yami to leave. But if anyone came to his house and saw him, it would cause mayhem and chaos, so Yuugi knew that was out of the question.

He was too tired and spent to even contemplate on it right now, and Yuugi decided to talk about it with Yami tomorrow morning. But for now, he dozed off into a slumber with Yami on top of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Blahhhh, I have writer's block so I didn't really know what to put in this chapter :( hope you guys enjoy anyways.

**_Disclaimer: I own no parts of Yu-Gi-Oh!_**

* * *

Yuugi felt a heavy unidentifiable weight holding him down the next morning. It was almost suffocating, not allowing him to move or even breathe like he wanted to. He opened his eyes and waited for them to adjust to the sunlight that beamed into the stained glass window to his immediate left. He groaned as the light made his eyes shifty a little and he blinked to figure out what this object was that was sitting on top of him, preventing him from moving.

His ear was tickled by a shallow breath that seemed to enter him in a pattern, like someone inhaling and exhaling in sequence. Yuugi also noticed that his arms were at his side, seemingly forced and he writhed to break free.

The weight on top of him now shifted and even made a noise on top of Yuugi's movements, as if to keep him in that position. It took a few moments but Yuugi soon realized that the weight belonged to Yami, still asleep on top of him, with his face still breathing into Yuugi's neck.

Unfortunately, Yami's member had taken refuge inside of Yuugi still, from their lovemaking session last night, and it felt unbearably weird to Yuugi to still feel that object inside. They weren't having sex at the moment, so it felt like it was just annoyingly stuck inside of him.

Yuugi was afraid to push Yami off of him, in fear of angering the man again, like he'd done way too many times to count last night. But it was Monday morning and Yuugi had to go to school, so something had to give. Yami's body heat was uncomfortable and there was a generous amount of sweat in between their chests. Yuugi groaned as he tried to, as gently as possible, get Yami off him. Though it was hard to admit given the circumstance, he did enjoy having sex with Yami last night, even though he was initially forced to against his will aka raped at first, and even though Yami was a male, just like Yuugi. Up until that point, Yuugi was attracted to girls, never dated one, but was attracted to them. But now he wasn't so sure. Yami brought so much unexplained pleasure to Yuugi's body that he was beginning to have second thoughts about his sexuality. It was a tough pill to swallow.

He pushed very gently on Yami's shoulders, being very careful not to stir the man. For all Yuugi knew, he could've gone back to his scary, murderous state of mind, and his brief moment of gentleness and kindness could've been because he was in need of sex.

Part of Yuugi wanted to stay in that bed with Yami, but he had other obligations. His phone was upstairs and who knew how many times his friends, especially Jonouchi, had tried to contact him. Plus, Yuugi had no idea what time it was, so he had to hurry, shower and grab his schoolbooks and leave.

But it would be easier said and done. Sexy or not, Yami was still a criminal that broke into his house and forced himself on Yuugi. For that reason, Yuugi would have a hard time sneaking out of the house undetected, and an even harder time explaining himself to Jou as to why he wouldn't let him in last night. Yuugi could still remember the pained expression on his best friend's face when he was forced to leave. He would have to apologize to Jou when he saw him.

But how would he explain to Jou, Honda and Anzu letting Yami have his way with him? Letting Yami kiss him? Letting Yami inside him? Surely Jou and the others would disown Yuugi for allowing it to happen without so much as a fight. He couldn't tell them just yet. He was still having trouble figuring out his feelings.

Fortunately for Yuugi, he didn't wake Yami when he pushed him off of him. He had trouble at first, because Yami's member still lay dormant inside of him, and Yuugi fought back tears as he pushed it out of him. There was absolutely no lubrication, so it hurt like hell. Yuugi took two deep breaths afterwards to calm his nerves and the pain, before he gently lay Yami on his back, and had to bite his lip at what he saw. Yami was still completely nude, and his tri colored spiky hair was somewhat muddled, and his chiseled chest was exposed from his arms being bent at his sides. He almost looked like he was made completely from clay.

Beautiful.

It made Yuugi somewhat sad that someone so attractive and seemingly sweet (when he wanted to be) could be on the wrong side of the law. What happened? What provoked Yami to do bad things? Yuugi couldn't help but wonder…

But he couldn't ponder that right now. He had to get ready for school and too many people were probably upset by his absence. Yuugi slowly tiptoed up the wooden staircase that unfortunately creaked under his weight, so he had to walk very gingerly. But he froze when he heard a sound.

"Yuugi…."

The hoarse moan stopped Yuugi in his tracks and he slowly turned his head and expected the inevitable. But to his astonishment, Yami was still asleep. So, did that mean he was dreaming about Yuugi?

Yugi gawked as he noticed that Yami was holding his dick in his hands, pumping steadily with his eyes shut tight, as if he was having a wet dream. A wet dream about he and Yuugi perhaps? He did say his name.

The moans became louder and Yuugi was almost compelled to go and 'assist' Yami for some odd reason that even Yuugi couldn't explain, but unfortunately for him, school had beckoned. Maybe he could do so, later.

_Wait, what am I thinking? This guy is a criminal, a dangerous, mentally unstable one at that. Why am I just making it easier on him by giving him my body? I'm not this easy…_

Yuugi just became more and more confused by the second, as Yami's moans became too loud and too much for him to take. Yuugi scurried up the steps and closed the door behind him, leaning against it.

He looked down between legs and noticed that he had his own little erection going on. Dammit. Yami was turning him on without even touching him. Yuugi had to get himself straight before he walked out of the house, figuratively, and literally.

Yuugi headed straight for the kitchen because it was the closest room in the house that he knew held the time somewhere. He looked at the oven timer and he went pale as the time read _8:15_. School started at 8:30! He dashed upstairs, throwing his clothes off on the way up – how they mysteriously got back on his body, he'll never know - and almost tripped into the bathroom. He took a quick look at himself in the mirror and groaned as he noticed the bite marks on his neck from Yami. It was tender to the touch and Yuugi figured he'd have to wear a turtleneck or something to hide the bruise. He still couldn't believe Yami bit him like that, though it was secretly enticing.

He shook the thoughts away, reprimanding himself for once again enjoying something that he shouldn't be enjoying, and climbed inside the shower. Before he turned the knob, Yuugi could see the remnants of dried semen and sweat sticking to his skin. He felt a little more than disgusting.

He had only turned the water on for a few seconds before he heard the curtains being jerked backwards.

"Yami!"

Yuugi's gasped and jumped from the sudden movement that caught him off guard. Panic immediately engulfed him. He didn't know what state of mind Yami would be in, and he certainly wasn't about to let his guard down, regardless of what happened last night. Yuugi slowly started to back away towards the left corner of the shower as Yami followed. He had nothing on but some red and black striped boxers, which left hardly anything for the imagination. Every single muscle in his chest and arms exhibited hardness and strength, and they rippled with each twitch. His skin was a creamy smooth white, and Yuugi could've sworn he wasn't this lean in the dark. Damn he looked tasty. But at the same time, Yuugi was on high alert, because he had no idea what Yami was up to. He was too unpredictable.

"I was wondering where you went," Yami said with wanton eyes, bringing the distance between them closer, as Yuugi realized he was backed into a corner.

"I…I have to get ready for school," Yuugi replied with a quivered tone. He cowered in the corner as Yami pushed up on him. And it's not like he could run away because the running water that ran from the shower head to under his feet prevented that.

Yami shook his head in disagreement. "I don't think so." He cornered Yuugi and pressed his body against his. Yuugi immediately felt Yami's bulge in his shorts below and he whimpered. "Ready for round two?" Yami asked with darkness in his eyes, lifting Yuugi's chin to match his gaze.

"No..no I have to go to school. Please Yami – "

"I said you're staying with me," he interrupted sternly. "I can't let you have any chance of getting away from me diming and me out, now can I?" he lifted Yuugi by the waist and hoisted him against the wall and pushed his body harder against him to keep him there. They were now at eye level. Yuugi could see the pure lust in Yami's eyes. _No, not this again._

"No, please don't do this. Please!" Yugi begged, albeit pointless to even try to reason with him, since it never worked before. His small frame could never overpower Yami's rather robust one, so fighting and resisting was out of the question. Yami lifted Yuugi's head and stared deep into his amethyst eyes, his crimson ones looking hungry for Yuugi, and he was going to be fed then and there. "Don't fight it," he drawled, and angled his head to get better access to Yuugi's neck and began kissing, licking, and sucking ever so gently as Yuugi gasped and held his breath. Yuugi couldn't help but to melt from the stimulating touch. It felt so good to Yuugi. And he tasted so good to Yami.

"No….no….pl…please…I…can't…" he murmured, but his pleas soon turned into moans and he threw his head back and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and his legs around his waist, which he probably shouldn't have since it just made Yami suck down harder on his neck. He tried to push Yami away, struggling against his hormones and feelings, but his actions were a failure as Yami wouldn't let up on him and pretty soon, Yuugi was his once again.

* * *

Jonouchi couldn't sit still in his seat. It was the start of second period and Yuugi didn't meet him, Anzu and Honda at their usual hang out spot before the first bell rang. They waited and waited but Yuugi never showed up and the bell forced them to disperse and get to class.

An unsettling sickness stirred inside of Jou's stomach. It was so out of character for Yuugi not to show up at school without telling the gang where he was, or what was happening. He knew something was wrong.

The four of them were an extremely close knit group, but Yuugi and Jou shared a different type of bond, almost like a kinship. Jou didn't have the best life growing up, with his parents divorcing at a very young age, and being separated from his little sister, Shizuka, his only sibling, Jonouchi pretty much didn't have anyone else as a child. He was stuck with living with his father – and he used that term loosely – and Jou concluded that he would've been better off alone, dealing with his father's constant gambling and boozing habits, getting kicked out of two apartment complexes because of it, almost becoming homeless, hardly having enough money to feed and clothe himself, and any money he did have was short lived. His dad always somehow found out about it and spent it on more alcohol and more gambling.

Jou's relationship with his mother really wasn't any better either. Even when the family was together, they could rarely agree or come eye to eye on anything. Shizuka was really the only level headed person in the family, and the only person that Jou got along with. Which is why when their parents separated and eventually divorced, it devastated Jou when he realized that he was losing the only sane and rational member of the household; not to mention his best friend.

Jonouchi was at his wits end with his father before he met Yuugi. They first ran into each other in Domino middle school – literally – and at first the boys didn't get along. Yuugi's short stature made him an easy target for bullies, including Jonouchi at first, but one day when Jonouchi was in a bind with an even bigger bully, named Ushio, he was saved by _Yuugi _of all people! Needless to say, Jou was indebted to Yuugi after that, but Yuugi insisted that it wasn't necessary, and just offered his friendship instead. Ever since then, the two had been inseparable.

When they entered high school, they met up with Honda and Anzu during their freshman year, and the dynamic duo became the fantastic four. Jonouchi couldn't be happier with being part of a foursome. They were as thick as thieves; Closer than he'd ever been with his dysfunctional family.

Which is why Yuugi's elusive behavior daunted Jou, and he refused to tell him what was bothering him – something obviously was – the previous night. The two could tell each other anything, even something as touchy of a subject as his scumbag of a father or pretentious bitch of a mother. Yuugi knew mostly everything about that unfortunate tale, even more than what Anzu and Honda knew about. So what was so damn hard about letting Jou in the house that Yuugi didn't think it would be a good idea? Jou had to find out, and he was certainly going to do just that, after school.

Texting Yuugi deemed pointless time and time again, because he hardly ever replied back, even under normal circumstances. Reason being, he preferred to talk in person, and texting made you too much "of a drone" in Yuugi's words. But even with that fact in the back of his mind, Jonouchi still knew that something was wrong. It was like best friend's intuition. It ate away at him like a termite. In fact, he couldn't even concentrate on his school work, knowing that his best friend was at home – or God knows where, and he refused to tell him what was going on.

"Answer your texts, damnit," Jou muttered under his breath, clutching his phone under his desk after he sent Yuugi yet another message, this one filled with lividity and tension. Luckily for him, he sat in the very back of the classroom in American history – partly because he didn't know what studying this stupid subject had to do with Japan – and the teacher was busy grading papers, so he was pretty much free to goof off and do whatever he wanted, without the teacher's knowledge of course.

He decided to create a group text message with Honda and Anzu to discuss what they were going to do about Yuugi. He felt it was fair to include them in his plans, after all, what happened to one person in the gang happened to them all. Whatever was going on, they would support each other all the way, no matter how dangerous. That's just how it was.

Jonouchi sent the first message.

"_Guys, I'm going over to Yuugi's after school to find out why he didn't show up today. You're more than welcome to join me."_

Honda: _"Count me in. I just have a bad feeling about it though. You said that creep was by Angel Park right?"_

Jou: _"Yeah, that's what fucked me up about it. It's literally right down the street from Yuug's and I went over there to see if he was okay, and he wouldn't even let me in the damn house. Any other time, the door would've been wide open for me. But it was as if Yuugi was hiding something from me. I even got more suspicious when I saw a purple-ish bruise across his face! Like someone had bitch slapped him or something! I got hella pissed and tried to bum rush the door, but Yuugi just kept pushing me out and told me to go home. But today, I don't give a shit, we are forcing our way in, no matter what. If someone is hurting our little buddy, we need to protect him, at all costs. Agreed?"_

Honda: _"Agreed! Anzu are you with us?"_

Anzu: _"Yeah I'm here. I'm just worried guys. This isn't like Yuugi. He always tells us what's up. What if that fool got to him? I don't even wanna think about what he's done to poor Yuugi."_

Jou: _"Anzu! Don't think that way. You're gonna creep all of us out. Let's just go over there as planned, and take it from there."_

A cold chill ran down Jonouchi's back, making him wonder if it came from Anzu's ominous words, or just the air conditioning in the class. The teacher always set the damn thing a little too low. He couldn't live with himself if something happened, especially if he was _right there_ to save Yuugi. Jou didn't want to live with that guilt forever.

In fact, he wasn't going to.

He set his phone down on his desk and buried his face in his hands. Even though the air was chilly, it didn't feel very cool around him. Beads of sweat dripped down the back of his neck and he took in a few deep breaths to calm his nerves. What if Yuugi _was_ in serious trouble? How could they help? It didn't even matter. He was going to be saved, no matter the cost.

School was a drag it seemed, but when it was the end of the day, Jou met up with Honda and Anzu at the exit gate of the campus. They were going to walk to Yuugi's house without notifying him first, just in case he was planning on keeping them out again, for whatever reason. They could just rush in and grab Yuugi if they had to, if he was in serious trouble, which Jonouchi was almost sure he was. Why else would Yuugi avoid him so much? It was just out of character for him.

The walk to Yuugi's was quiet and uncomfortable and Jou knew that Anzu and Honda were feeling the same thing he was feeling; worried sick for their little buddy. Anzu was listening to her portable radio, trying to see if the news reports would update on anything about Yami, but nothing came up. "Maybe that's good news," she said, turning to Jou and Honda. "Maybe that means that he was caught."

"We can't be too sure," Honda replied warily, shaking his head. "We still need to check on Yuugi."

"That's true."

Jou wasn't really saying much, just walking with his hands in his pockets, lost in his thoughts. He was thinking of some kind of master plan before they got to Yuugi's but he came up with nothing. Perhaps winging it would be better. He did always think well on his feet. And plus, whoever or whatever was holding Yuugi back couldn't be as dangerous as the obstacles they're used to facing, right?

Right?

Anzu's words broke him out of his thoughts. "Maybe we can just wait for him to come outside and – "

"Shh!" Jonouchi hissed, quickly grabbing Honda and Anzu's arms and making a dash behind a tall red oak tree. "Get behind me!" he whispered.

"Jou, what the hell? – "

"I said shhh!" he hissed again, shooting Honda a stern look, as he peeked his head around the tree trunk. "Is that – "

Sure enough, it was Yuugi, but Jou noticed something right away that was extremely off, namely Yuugi's clothes! He only had on a pair of baby blue and white-checkered boxers and black low cut black socks. _What the hell is he doing walking out of the house like that?_ Jou wondered. As shy as Yuugi was, he'd never think of him doing something so audacious unless someone was _forcing_ him to.

That had to be it.

Honda and Anzu were unaware of what Jonouchi had spotted, but they had a strong feeling it was Yuugi. Anzu couldn't keep quiet anymore. "Jou! Is it Yuugi? Let's go and get him, wasn't that the plan?"

Jou turned his head around to face them. "Change of plans," he said with a menacing scowl that held a glint of worry that made both Honda and Anzu freeze. "Wait right here."

"Jou, don't do anything stupid!" Honda hissed under his breath. Oh who was he kidding, this is Jonouchi he was talking about!

"Just hang on," Jou insisted and before Anzu or Honda could offer a protest, he took off in the direction of Yuugi's house in a flash.

Yuugi was checking the mailbox to see if anything was in there. It hadn't been checked in two days, thanks to Yami, and the man had surprisingly enough let Yuugi wander outside for a bit, much to his chagrin. He warned Yuugi not to run off, or something "fucked up" would happen to him, and Yuugi had the prudence not to anger the man. He had a scary temper.

After the second rendezvous in the shower, which Yuugi hated to admit that he enjoyed again even more than the first time, Yami forced Yuugi to cook breakfast, and even spoon feed him, which was humiliating, but as usual Yami threatened Yuugi's life if he didn't. That seemed to be the pattern, Yami forces Yuugi to do something against his will, his life is constantly on the line if he doesn't – Yuugi was growing tired of it rather quickly. He had begged Yami to let him check the mailbox because there could have been a letter or postcard from his grandfather in Egypt, and Yami, quite exasperated with Yuugi's pathetic pleas, finally caved in. He wasn't going to let his guard down though. Yami still held the 9mm handgun in his boots just in case something popped off.

Yuugi was just closing the mailbox door, when he heard rapid, heavy footsteps behind him. They seemed to be getting closer and closer to him, and Yuugi began to panic, thinking Yami had an accomplice or worse, it was probably the police mistaking him for Yami. He mad dashed for the door, bursting in and surprising Yami who was sitting at the kitchen table, making him jump out of his skin. He immediately reached inside his boot for his gun and his heart began to thump, as he made his way towards the door, after Yuugi kept running past him, and hiding in the bathroom.

Jonouchi saw that the door was wide open so he mentally thanked Yuugi for his absent minded mistake and rushed right through – or at least he would have if he wasn't introduced to the barrel of a gun right in his face.

* * *

Horrible cliffhanger, sorry! :D

I have three new story ideas, but I don't know which one to do first. Maybe you guys can help, and vote on which one you'd like for me write?:

1) **Change of Heart** - Yugi and Yami's relationship has hit a sour note, and their best friend Teá suggest that they go on a dating show called 'Change of Heart' where they date other people and see if they're better suited for them. But in the end, is it worth breaking up for?

2) **Tangled** - High school graduate, Yugi Mutou, along with his cousin by marriage, Jaden Yuki, decide to join the army instead of attending college. Before they can even be considered part of the branch, they have to get through 2 months of intense training at boot camp. As if that didn't seem like enough to deal with, Yugi is awfully distracted by his very attractive yet unrelenting and unsympathetic squad leader, Atem Ishtar. To Yugi's disbelief though, Atem takes a liking to Yugi as well, but a relationship with a "maggot" could ruin not only Atem's reputation, but the reputation of the entire boot camp.

3) **Unspoken Attraction** - 21 year old Yugi Mutou attends _Club Indigo_, an upscale atmosphere for the upper middle/upper-upper social class people and is swept off his feet by a mysteriously seductive man named Yami. They dance, flirt, get drunk and eventually things get heated and they end up in bed together. And that was supposed to be the end of it. Maybe...


	5. Chapter 5

Jonouchi was suddenly confronted by a blinding light that interrupted his otherwise peaceful slumber. Even when his eyes were closed still, the light would no longer allow him to rest any further; it pierced through them like a saber. When he tried to awake, his eyelids seemed heavy, like sandbags to open, and they ached. He felt the softness of a pillow behind his head and an equally soft force underneath him. Was he in bed?

He tried to groan to somehow to make the light go away, but when he was finally able to open his eyes, the light shone even brighter in his face. It was too much to absorb at once.

Jonouchi scrunched his face to somehow shield his eyes, but a sharp and agonizing ache flushed across his nose and upper lip and he howled in pain. Immediately following that, he heard heavy footsteps coming towards him and the sensation of hands that wrapped themselves around his arms and legs. It only took a second for Jonouchi to realize that he was being restrained. He forced his eyes open and saw three people hovering over him, but only two that he recognized immediately.

Anzu, Honda, and a third unidentified person – wearing white scrubs and a stethoscope around her neck – embraced Jou and tried to lay him back down on the bed, but he was too frightened and confused to relax. How did he get into this bed? And where the hell was he?

He looked behind him and noticed an IV machine that had a long clear cord that went down and was hooked to his left arm, connected by a needle to keep him attached to it. He was wearing a gown and straight in front of him was a chart that read 'How is your pain level today?' with numbers from one to ten beneath the sentence.

"Why am I in a hospital?" Jonouchi finally cried when he realized where he was. "Where is Yuugi?" he struggled even harder to break free of everyone's grasp, but the nagging pain in his nose was beginning to affect his vision and he felt a headache coming along.

"Sir, you're going to need to calm down, or I'll be force to give you a sedative," the nurse warned, growing tired. She was smaller and more petite than Jou was, and she didn't know how much longer she'd last before she'd have to call for more help.

"That won't be necessary," Anzu quickly said, putting her hand around Jou's neck to rub it, hoping that would calm him down somehow. She brought her lips to Jou's ear. "We'll tell you everything, just relax, please?" her voice sounded strained and worried, but Jou knew he wouldn't get the story if he didn't.

The last thing Jonouchi remembered was running inside of Yuugi's house, or trying to until Yuugi pointed a gun in his face. Or…at least he looked like Yuugi. Jou couldn't remember much about the stranger, but one thing that stood out was his pointy hair. It defied gravity and resembled something like that of a starfish. It also had golden yellow or sun kissed yellow bangs that also defied gravity. Why did he look so much like Yuugi? Almost like he could've been Yuugi's twin or a distant relative…

Before Jonouchi could gather his thoughts any further, he heard a knock on the door. Everyone turned their heads and were greeted by a police officer who was about 6'2, with messy auburn hair and a somewhat pale skin tone. His lips were thinned in a sad frown when he saw Jonouchi, particularly his injured nose, but quickly changed his disposition to that of a statue, devoid of emotion. The officer knew better than to get attached to his clients.

The man removed his hat before speaking. "Good morning. I'm Officer Kaiba," the man announced, presenting a badge. Is this where the victim of last night's incident is?" his voice sounded that of a commander in chief than a mere police officer.

"Yes, he's here Mr. Kaiba," said the nurse, who loosened her grip on Jou's hand. Anzu and Honda did the same and created some space for the officer to talk to Jou. His eyes became more definite as he got closer to him, and Jonouchi could definitely tell that they were blue, but it wasn't a typical blue. It was the type of blue that you found when you stepped your foot into the clear crystal waters of the Bahamas. The water was so clean that you could see your feet at the bottom, and when Jou looked Officer Kaiba in his own eyes, he saw past his gruff exterior and into something deeper. He didn't even know the guy at all, but immediately found him attractive and mysterious. But Jonouchi knew that he could never go there.

"You must be Jonouchi Katsuya," the officer said, kneeling down to Jou's eye level. The glint in his eyes somewhat intimidated Jou, mainly because his ocean blue orbs were so beautiful.

"Y-yes Mr. Kaiba – "

The officer waved a protesting hand. "Call me Seto," he insisted. He reached into his pocket and revealed a small notepad and pen. "Now, can you or your friends tell me everything that happened yesterday? Anything that you or you guys can recollect at all?"

Jou's head hurt too much to even think at that moment. But he tried with all his might to remember. He looked at Honda and Anzu to see if they were going to answer instead, but for some reason, they looked hesitant.

Did they even see anything at all?

"Well," Anzu said cautiously, twiddling her thumbs. "I….didn't see everything that had happened until Jonouchi was on the ground. I think maybe he was attacked or he had gotten in a fight or something. But I didn't see who he was in the fight with." She cringed on the inside, knowing that she was withholding important information, but she didn't want to say anything that would incriminate an innocent person, ideas that she had formed in her mind that really wasn't true. She did see the attacker, but unfortunately when she and Honda came from around the tree that they were hiding behind, she only saw the back of his head when he ran back inside of Yuugi's house. He looked like the spitting image of Yuugi, except only taller and more muscular and lean. But the one thing that really stood out to Anzu was the hair. The spiky, gravity defying hair that mirrored that of Yuugi's own hair and that fact alone sent a wavering sickness in Anzu's stomach. It could've only been one other person that fit that description.

Yami.

"What about you, young man?" Seto said turning his attention to Honda. He seemed a little less unnerved than Anzu and was more than willing to help in any way he could.

"I already know who did it," he said with such venom in his throat. "It's the same asshole that you guys have been looking for. I know it was him! I saw him pistol whip Jou right across the face! At first I thought he was gonna shoot him, but instead he just took the thing in his hand and struck Jou in the face and I saw him fall to the ground before he ran back into our friend's house before I could catch up to him."

"And why didn't you call the police?" Seto wondered, perplexed.

"Well...both Honda and I were really worried about Jonouchi, we weren't thinking. We brought him to the hospital ourselves," Anzu confessed bringing her head down, hoping not to anger the officer, or put a dent in his investigation.

"And what's your friend's name? Is he an accomplice of the suspect?"

Anzu gasped sharply at Seto's straightforward question. "Absolutely not! Yuugi would never agree to join forces with someone so despicable! It's obvious that he broke into Yuugi's house and is now holding him hostage. He needs help! And you guys need to do something about it before Yuugi ends up really hurt, or worse, _dead!_" her words came out sharp and deafening and everyone in the room was looking at her, mouths agape, and tongues tied. But they knew Anzu was being truthful. Yami needed to be caught before something really awful happened.

"Calm down, miss," Seto replied with a little more authority in his voice. "I'm just doing my job." He once again turned to Jonouchi who looked more confused and defeated than ever. Yuugi was once again right there in front of him, and he was eluded for a second time! He was so close…yet so far away. Damn that Yami. Jou was going to give him a royal ass kicking when he caught up with him.

"Did the attacker break anything? Any other parts of your body hurt?" Seto asked showing concern, yet careful not to let others mistake it for actual concern. There was a line and he certainly wasn't going to cross it.

"My nose, obviously," Jou said, somewhat annoyed. "I can't remember anything after that. But does it even matter? We need to head back to Yuugi's house and – "

"_You_ need to keep yourself right in this bed mister," the nurse interrupted, putting her hands on Jou's shoulders and relaxing them back on the bed. "We still need to run a few tests on you, and your nose is still healing. You're not clear for a discharge yet."

"You gotta be kidding me," Jou griped, crossing his arms. One little broken nose was keeping him from saving his best friend? Bullshit!

He's been through much worse than this.

Be that as it may, Jou had no choice but to obey the nurse's orders – for now. He would stay in the hospital against his wishes, until his nose and whatever other injuries he had healed up, but after that all bets were off.

Seto returned to his normal stance on his feet, and tipped his hat, particularly to Jonouchi, who he couldn't deny had a rough exterior such as himself, with a hint of an innocent boyish charm underneath. Reminded him so much of his younger brother, Mokuba. Jounouchi, Seto decided, was a special case, and this wasn't going to end like the others do. "If there isn't anything other new information that you kids need to tell me, I'll have to be heading back to headquarters to organize a swat team. If it really is the escaped convict that Domino Police are looking for, we need all the backup that we can get. We need to get your friend away from this guy. He's a maniacal menace, and needs to be taken down, as soon as possible."

That sent a premonitory chill down everyone's spine. Yuugi was at the mercy of one of Domino City's most dangerous criminals, and Jou, Honda and Anzu were fifteen minutes away, unable to do anything about it. And even if they wanted to, Seto and his squad wouldn't allow a bunch of kids take such a dangerous matter into their own hands. That was his job.

Seto and the nurse left the three alone in Jou's room to collect their thoughts. But there wasn't much to say. The looks on all of their faces said it all.

Now what?

* * *

"You're making me nervous."

"Shut up, kid. How do you think I feel right now?"

Yami was pacing back and forth in the living room in front of Yuugi, who was watching him with a keen eye. Yuugi was still trying to calm himself from what just happened. Someone was chasing him, and he had no idea who or what it was, but Yami saved him, of all people. Yuugi still didn't know who it was that was trying to pursue him, but it didn't matter, he didn't want to bring anyone else into this mess. So he did what he could to distance himself from whatever impending danger waited for him on the other side.

But why was Yami so agitated? Wasn't he used to hurting people, killing people? What he just did to the would be intruder should've been routine for him. Yuugi didn't understand the change of heart.

"Yami?"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up? I'm trying to think."

Think about what though? For the life of him, Yuugi couldn't read on Yami's face what was going through his mind. Yuugi supposed that was why he kept egging the man on. He couldn't help it.

He also couldn't help but wonder who was trying to chase him yesterday. Yami had kept him up all night because after he had attacked the unknown assailant, inadvertently breaking their nose from pistol whipping him – or her on a whim, he ran back into Yuugi's house and locked every single door and window, just in case that punk was going to come back or even call the police on him. To Yami's relief, no one else came, but he forced Yuugi to stay awake with him just in case.

Pushing his luck, Yuugi's curiosity was the better part of valor and decided to ask anyway, knowing the possible consequence of his probing. "Did you see the person who was chasing me? I mean…did you get a look at their face?" he thought that asking with a much calmer tone would maybe prompt Yami to answer.

It didn't.

After Yuugi asked, Yami stopped his nervous pace, removed his hand from his face, and looked down at Yuugi with such a hard, cold glare, it made Yuugi's skin crawl. Man, this kid was bold. No one else dare to question Yami with such a nonchalant arrogance, and yet this boy was doing it while knowingly staring death in the face. This kid had some serious balls.

"Who cares what he looked like," he spat, continuing his back and forth pacing. "All I saw was blonde hair, but it sure turned to red pretty quickly when he hit the ground." Yami chuckled at the thought. He could've damn near killed the guy if the force was a little bit harder.

"Blonde hair?" Yuugi repeated. There was only one person he knew that would even bother coming over his house that had blonde hair. But he didn't bring attention to it. "Umm…did the guy have brown eyes too?"

Yami stopped again. "Are you kidding me? Who gives a fuck?" he snapped, pushing Yugi down on the couch, making the smaller boy gasp and grip the cushions. "I'm not gonna tell you again to shut the hell up."

What was with this kid? Did he not know that Yami could snap his neck in two places just like that? Why all the questions? Did he not care about his life at all?

Or maybe he knew that, being stuck with Yami for three days with his insides still intact, told him that Yami wasn't as tough as he was trying to portray himself as. There were plenty of knives in the kitchen, thanks to Yuugi's grandfather and his love for steaks and other fine cutlets of beef that required rigorous breaking down with a sharp, piercing object, and other than that small and shallow cut on Yuugi's neck, Yami hadn't done anything else to harm the boy. The two sexual encounters they had back to back at least in Yami's mind, didn't count because Yuugi clearly enjoyed them. Yami knew a fake moan from a real one, and Yuugi's was as real as they got.

Yami wasn't even going to remotely let this kid know that he didn't plan on killing him deep down, unless he absolutely had to. But for now, he seemed safe enough in this house. Maybe Yuugi could even help him escape if the cops found him, _if _the cops found him. But he was too slick for that.

"Mr. Yami, sir," Yuugi said pitifully below him, his knees inward and his head bowed, as if Yami were a king standing above him. "You didn't have to hurt him, did you?"

Yami paused and uncurled his arms from his chest, staring at this defiant son of a bitch sitting below him, head bowed and everything. As if that was going to help him! "Get up!" he roughly grabbed Yuugi by the collar of his sweater vest, bringing his innocent face up to his rugged, gruff one. He was beginning to think this kid was trying to piss him off on purpose just for shits and giggles. Or maybe he secretly wanted another round of rough sex in the bedroom?! Who knew. But Yami was going to find out.

"What's your problem kid, huh? Instead of crawling on your knees thanking me for saving you, you're so damned intent on finding out who that guy was. Why? Why does it matter to you? He a friend of yours, huh? Is he your boyfriend? Your lover? Your pimp? Your bitch? One more fucking outburst from you, and your parents will come home and find you in a fucking body bag, hear me?"

By the time Yami was done with his tirade, Yuugi was reduced to a pathetic pile of tears and hurt feelings. He hated how he could never stand up for himself against bullies or anyone else that tried to take advantage of him. He was just a weak mess. He didn't mean any harm from his curiosity, but from Yami's heartless response, Yuugi was better off being silent.

Yami couldn't deny the unsettling feeling in his stomach when Yuugi started to weep. He had let his temper get the best of him again, and an innocent person had to pay the price. But who cares, he shouldn't have provoked him. He got what he deserved. Yami couldn't afford to be soft now, Yuugi might take advantage of that. So he was going to keep this tough guy charade up for as long as he could.

When Yuugi wouldn't stop crying, Yami scoffed and threw him back down on the couch. "Fucking baby," he griped. "Where's a binky when you need one?"

"I'm not a baby, okay?" Yuugi cried fighting to break through his cracking voice, rubbing his eyes. "You…you don't have to be so mean! Why do you hurt people? Don't you feel bad about it? Why can't you just…just…stop!"

Yami could feel his blood boiling and that familiar vein popped in his neck, making Yuugi's breathing hitch and before he could get away, Yami's hands made their way around his throat, squeezing tightly. Yuugi could feel his windpipe being crushed and his eyes became bloodshot, as Yami's grip seemed to tighten more and more. Yuugi could feel himself fading into unconsciousness as he tried to make any type of noise to beg Yami to stop, but all he could manage was a few tiny squeaks. Gasping desperately for air and flailing his arms with no success, Yuugi passed out and his body slumped right into Yami's arms.

"That'll teach you," Yami growled so remorseless, so uncaring, that it almost scared him how much he enjoyed that. But he was still filled with so much aggravation, that he wanted Yuugi to suffer more for his insubordinate behavior.

He lay Yugi on his stomach on the couch and pulled down his trousers, then lifted his shirt. Yami then pulled down his boxer shorts, revealing his member, pumping it a few times to get himself hard. He growled at the sensation. Not wanting to wait any longer, he thrust himself rough into Yugi, immediately slamming fast in and out, moaning and groaning at the tingling sensation he felt. Yami held Yuugi's hips and motioned them backwards against his forward movements and it actually made him scream. It was even better than the first two times they had sex, because there was no resistance whatsoever from Yuugi this time.

But not even two minutes into the assault, there was a knock on the door. Yami cursed whoever it was at the door to hell as he removed himself from inside Yuugi and pulled his pants back up. The bastard who interrupted his fuck was going to pay big time.

Or not.

Another knock on the door, this time louder. "Domino City Police Department! Open up!"


	6. Chapter 6

I have writer's block again so I had no idea what to put in this chapter. Tbh, I'm kinda stuck on where I wanna go with this story. Maybe you guys have some suggestions? I'd love to hear them.

**Warning: Possible trigger at the end of this chapter.**

Enjoy!

* * *

Yami couldn't stand hearing the constant chorus of knocks and bangs on Yuugi's front door. The police were beating on it a little too loud for his liking. His pants were still half down, and he was straddling little Yuugi, having the boy face down in the sofa, unconscious. His pants were down too and from what Yami could hear, since nobody was answering, the police were threatening to tear down the door. Yami couldn't have that now, could he?

He had to act fast. Yuugi's house didn't seem all that big, so Yami didn't count on any good hiding places, but still – he had to try. No way in hell was he getting caught again. Though joining up with Yuugi wasn't his initial plan, Yami deemed it far better than being cooped up in prison.

If Yami didn't know any better, he would say Yuugi enjoyed being around him. He never denied Yami's advances in the bedroom, though Yami didn't give him much of a choice in the matter. Yuugi's moans and screams sure indicated that Yami knew all the right places to stroke on Yuugi's body, and if need be, he'll do it again if Yuugi got out of line.

Another hard thud. Damnit. Since Yuugi was still out of it, Yami had no choice but to drag the boy upstairs. Hopefully his bed had enough space underneath it to hold both Yami and Yuugi.

Though Yuugi was small, he sure wasn't as much of a lightweight as Yami thought, plus him being unconscious just added on to the dead weight. Yami dragged Yuugi up the staircase, holding him under his arms, grunting and groaning whenever his back hurt and he had to stand still for a sec. But it was a second too long for Yami and he continued to drag Yuugi upward. Fuck, if only this little bastard was a toddler or even an infant, this task would be less arduous.

"Last chance! Open the door or we'll break it in!"

Yami snorted. "Go ahead," he sneered. "There won't be anyone here when you do."

When he got to the second floor or the game shop, he walked past a bathroom and two rooms. Yami couldn't find a light switch and he didn't even have time to, so he picked Yuugi up bridal style and burst through the first door that he saw with the door ajar, falling straight on the bed.

Yami was surprised that the impact didn't wake Yuugi up, but he was glad of that fact. He stole a glance of the young one and saw that, even though he was knocked out, Yuugi had a childlike countenance to his face and an almost fearful expression that seemed to be stuck there when Yami choked him out. Yami's eyebrows sulked and his eyes narrowed a little bit. Was this his conscious taking over? Who even knew he had a conscious?

No. Yami couldn't afford to go soft now. Yuugi wasn't to be trusted and if Yami let him do whatever he wanted, Yuugi would snitch on him for sure. Who knew what this kid was capable of, to be honest?

He was lying on top of Yuugi when he heard the door burst open downstairs. Yami's heart began to palpitate and he quickly but carefully rolled himself with Yuugi in his arms on the floor and then under Yuugi's bed. He decided to stay on top of him just in case he woke up.

Almost immediately, Yami heard footsteps getting louder and louder, closer and closer and he held his breath. Yuugi's bed wasn't that long, so he had to curl his legs up because they were longer than the length of Yuugi's bed.

Well, this was awkward.

Yami was in a fetal position with Yuugi in his arms trying to hide from the police. But he'd hide anywhere, no matter how ridiculous, to keep away from them. He saw about three pairs of legs burst into Yuugi's room and start tossing papers, looking into his closet, throwing clothes around and Yami even felt the bed weigh down as if someone was sitting on it or something. But then he heard the creaking sound of a window opening so Yami assumed they were looking out of the window to see if someone had maybe jumped out, but they saw no one.

"Waste of time. No one's even home for us to interrogate," one of the police officers said.

"There's nothing here anyways," another one replied. "Are you sure this is the last place that punk Yami was last seen, Mr. Kaiba?"

Yami seethed. _Bastards! _

"Yes, he was in this area, that's what the victim Jonouchi said. This is his friend Yuugi's house, and he told me that this is where Yami could be hiding. But I don't see Yuugi anywhere either, which makes me even more suspicious. Maybe he took Yuugi hostage somewhere else after he attacked Jou. I'm not sure. But we need to keep looking. The boy's life could be in danger."

Yami then heard murmurs of agreement and they all left Yuugi's room in unison.

So Jonouchi snitched to the cops that Yami was hiding here? That ticked Yami off to no end. He regretted not taking Jou out when he had the chance but if he ever caught up with that blonde blabbermouth again, that would be the end of that asshole.

Eventually, Yami heard the faint sound of the front door slamming downstairs and he took a deep breath and exhaled. Finally he could relax. He looked down at Yuugi who was beginning to stir a little.

Yami's heart fluttered a bit. Yuugi looked like an infant who was just waking up from his nap. He looked so cute, fragile and innocent. It made Yami almost choke up. Why was this kid having this kind of effect on him?

He noticed the red bruises on Yuugi's neck and his hand imprints around them. He didn't realize that he hurt the boy that badly. But he was asking for it, Yami had no choice but to put Yuugi in his place. Hopefully he'd learn his lesson and not lash out at the man again.

Yuugi squeezed his eyes open and shut a few times before his vision came into focus. He couldn't see much, but he felt that there was something weighing his body down and he couldn't move. Not to mention a handsome yet intimidating face looking down on him.

Yuugi froze when his eyes met Yami's. They widened in fear and he began to squirm his body to get from under Yami. But Yami cupped his mouth with his hand to silence him just in case he decided to scream.

"Shhh…." Yami cooed as Yuugi began to hyperventilate again. His heart pounded in his chest and Yami could feel it. He could also feel Yuugi's body shaking and quivering under him from panic.

"Shhhhhhh…" Yami cooed again in Yuugi's ear. "It's okay little one."

Yami wasn't really planning on hurting Yuugi again. Not once did the boy ever strike back, and Yami was starting to feel somewhat remorseful. Somewhat. But he wasn't sure if it was enough to actually leave the house. Part of him was beginning to grow attached to Yuugi for some reason. Maybe it was because of Yuugi's adorable innocence or the way he sounded in bed. Yami wasn't sure. But he had to save face, because he couldn't risk looking soft in front of Yuugi. The boy might use that to his advantage.

Yuugi was trying to speak, but Yami couldn't comprehend because his hand was cupped over his mouth still. Slowly and carefully, Yami removed it.

"Please…" Yuugi sobbed. "Please don't hurt me."

Yami could see the tears fall down the side of Yuugi's face. His eyes were somewhat red and puffy and his heart wouldn't stop racing so fast.

Yami put his forearms on either side of Yuugi's head and he just couldn't say anything. The two began to sweat from the heat under the bed and Yuugi tried to push Yami off him, but Yami liked being in the position that they were. He grabbed Yuugi's shoulders and brushed his sweaty yellow bangs from his forehead.

"Wh-why are you…doing this?" Yuugi managed to ask. His chest moved up and down in rhythmic breaths and Yami's weight wasn't making it any easier to breathe.

For some reason Yami didn't answer him. He stared at Yuugi with those cold crimson eyes. What was coming over him? Why wasn't he finishing Yuugi off?

It was starting to get so hot and uncomfortable. Yuugi tried to push Yami again off of him, but he was too heavy. Yami could hear Yuugi whimpering and whining under him. He knew Yuugi wanted to get away but he just didn't want to let go of the little one. He looked too appetizing.

Yuugi gasped as he saw Yami lick his lips and lower his head towards his neck. "No! Don't, please don't!" he cried. He honestly didn't have the energy to have sex with Yami again. He held Yami up by the shoulders as much as he could, but Yami's force against his arms proved to be too much.

Just as Yami was about to sink his teeth into Yuugi's neck, Yuugi kneed him in the groin, not being emotionally ready for Yami's sex drive anymore and Yami cried out in agony. During this moment of distraction, Yuugi quickly rolled from under Yami and from under the bed.

He scrambled to his feet and ran for the door, but he could hear Yami behind him. Yuugi stood at the top of the staircase and foolishly looked over his shoulder and saw a frightening sight.

Yami was pissed. He wasn't even trying to scare or hurt Yuugi, but when Yuugi hit him, it totally changed his mind. Now Yuugi was done for.

"You're mine kid," Yami snarled as he decreased the distance between he and Yuugi.

"No…no…I didn't mean to…I'm sorry!" Yuugi pleaded walking backwards, not noticing that he was about to slip on the edge of the stairs. But before he could catch his balance, it was too late.

"Hey kid, wait!" Yami yelled, but it was too late. Yuugi had already slipped and fell down the stairwell.

He tumbled and rolled, his head hitting the wall on either side, as well as the wooden stairs themselves, until he reached the kitchen floor, and his head hit the tile as well, with a hard smack. Miraculously, it didn't knock Yuugi out but it did disorient him quite a bit.

"Shit!" Yami ran to the bottom of the stairs and examined Yuugi. The boy already had bruises around his neck where Yami choked him, but he now had marks on his forehead, cheeks, upper arms and shoulders. He looked terrible.

Yami certainly didn't mean for this to happen. He kneeled down and held Yuugi by the shoulders, lightly tapping his cheek to wake him up fully. "Come on, damn it," he pleaded. But Yuugi's eyes were half lidded, almost as if he was slipping into unconsciousness again.

"No!" Yami exclaimed, not knowing what else to do but to plant his lips on Yuugi's again. He didn't mean anything sexual by it, but he could see that the boy was losing it and he didn't really want a repeat of what happened earlier.

Why was he even doing this? Yami was never known to be sympathetic, caring or compassionate, but this smaller replica of his had him doing things and feeling things that he never felt before. Why was Yuugi having such an effect on Yami? Maybe it was his hormones talking again. Yami wasn't sure.

Yuugi felt Yami's lips being pressed against his and that definitely brought him back to his senses. He let out a surprised moan and his eyes extended, but Yami's lips felt so good, he decided not to fight him this time. Instead he entangled his hands in Yami's hair and forced his lips even harder against his own.

Yami for some reason started to feel a pang of guilt and he separated his lips from Yuugi's. He sat on his knees looking down at Yuugi, who was now resting on his elbows with a look of almost disappointment on his face.

"S-something wrong?" Yuugi asked with a genuinely concerned tone.

Yami lowered his eyes and slanted them. "No," he said and got up on his feet and walked away towards the living room. He didn't want Yuugi to know that he actually showed interest in his well being. He didn't want to catch feelings. He didn't want to care. So Yami tried to distance himself emotionally from the whole thing. Yuugi was probably smart enough to figure out what was going on after a while and Yami couldn't afford to let that happen.

Yuugi still lay on the kitchen floor, totally confused. It wasn't Yami's fault that he fell down the stairs, but he acted as if it was. Not only that, but he actually tried to make Yuugi stay awake by kissing him. Though not a romantic one, Yuugi returned the gesture and kissed him back. He _wanted_ to. Did this mean that Yuugi was developing feelings for Yami, a known criminal? And more importantly, did Yami like him back now? This was all too perplexing and weird.

Yuugi decided to distance himself from Yami so that he could figure out where these weird feelings were coming from. He was extremely sore from the neck down, and needed to rest anyway. He had bruises everywhere. Plus he had to call his friends and find out where they were. Yuugi was sure that they were worried sick. He hadn't spoken to them in days, plus on top of that, he missed school. Everything that was spinning inside of Yuugi's head was beginning to stress him out. Dealing with Yami, being hurt repeatedly by him, being choked out, being raped twice, falling down the stairs – it was too much for Yuugi to bear.

But the paradox of that was actually enjoying what Yami was doing to him, aside from the choking and using the knife to slit Yuugi's throat. He, dare say, enjoyed making love with Yami – if that was what making love was. Yuugi wouldn't know since he'd never done it before. But Yami was extremely gentle and patient and made Yuugi feel so good. Why would a criminal be that way with his victim?

But perhaps…perhaps Yami regretted his earlier actions, which is why he looked so sad when Yuugi had fallen down the stairs. Maybe he was beginning to see that was he was doing was wrong. Yuugi could only hope. There was only so much that Yuugi would endure before something really bad happened.

He limped back up the stairs being very careful this time not to fall again. Each pace however sent a shockwave of pain through Yuugi's entire body and he winced with each step. But he endured the anguish long enough to reach his room and plop down on the bed.

Yuugi tried to relax, but not for long, because a criminal was still downstairs in his house, doing who knows what. Yuugi didn't want to get too comfortable in case Yami tried to rape him again. But with all the soreness in his body, Yuugi wondered how good he would be able to fight Yami off if he attacked him physically or sexually. He felt stuck.

He didn't see his phone on his desk, or the floor because for some reason there were papers strewn everywhere and even his clothes were removed from his dressers and closet. "What the? – " Yuugi sat up and examined everything. His room was a tornadic mess. Just what did Yami do to him while he was unconscious? Yuugi shuddered at the sickening possibilities.

He had sat up on his bed, when he heard a door slam extremely loud downstairs, making the whole building shake. Yuugi froze in fear, because he knew Yami was probably looking for him or probably looking for something new to hurt Yuugi with.

He tried to stand up fast, but his sore body rendered him weak. Everything hurt. But he had to find out what that noise was. Slowly but steadily he walked gingerly down the stairs to look for his adversary, but initially couldn't find him. There was a bathroom down the hall on the right side of the staircase and Yuugi looked inside, but didn't see him. But he kept hearing grunting noises nearby, and Yuugi was almost certain that it was Yami. Against his better judgment, Yuugi opened the basement door, and seeing that the light was still on, he walked down the steps a little bit and didn't see Yami on the bed, so he retreated back upward.

When Yuugi closed the door, he could hear the grunts and groans getting louder and he swallowed hard and reached for the handle of the broom closet from a few feet down. His heart was pounding so hard, he could hear and feel the resounding thump in his ears. Yuugi heard the ear splitting squeak of the door opening and gasped at what he saw before him, eyes enlarged, brows arched and mouth agape.

Yami was sitting on an overturned mop bucket….Cutting himself with a razor.


	7. Chapter 7

I think you guys will like this chapter ;) As usual, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Yuugi's breath hitched and Yami stopped his movements and looked up to find Yuugi staring at him with such angst and from where Yami was sitting, sympathy. Blood dripped down his arm to the floor as the two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Yuugi was frozen and didn't know what to say or do. The thought also crossed his mind that perhaps Yami would come after him next with that razor, assuming that he didn't want Yuugi to discover him like this, and he needed to run, but his legs felt like heavy sand bags.

Yami had never been caught cutting himself before. It was a secret little ritual that he'd done to himself whenever he felt incredibly guilty or stressed out about something that he'd done. When he was put in prison for rape and armed robbery, his remorse was through the roof and he used the razor to relieve his tension and ache. But for the longest time, he was able to do it with no interruption and when he was done, it was back to putting on that same façade, that same mask that he wore so no one could see how weak and feeble he really was.

But Yuugi had found out. He was the only person in the world now who saw Yami for what he really was – frail, pathetic and cowardly.

Yuugi looked overwhelmingly scared and Yami didn't know what his next move was going to be. But he did know that he had to use more force to keep Yuugi quiet. He couldn't have the police finding out that he was really a softy at heart.

He stood up and immediately Yuugi's heart began to thump hard in his chest. Yami held the razor in between his index and middle fingers wielding it in plain sight. He took a step forward and Yuugi took one back. The wall was behind him, so Yuugi didn't have much space to create between he and Yami. Yami walked forward more, forcing Yuugi to press his back against the wall.

He was breathing so hard, he thought he might pass out. He was afraid that Yami could cut him next with that razor, so Yuugi snapped his eyes shut. The menacing expression on Yami's face was too scary to confront.

Yami was angry to be honest. He was supposed to take this secret to his grave but Yuugi had to ruin his plans once again. Now he was going to pay big.

He slammed his hands on either side of Yuugi's head on the wall, making Yuugi cry out in fear and his breaths became more hitched, more panicked and frantic. He felt sympathy for Yami but at the same time, he didn't know if trying to help would just make the situation worse or not.

He felt Yami's body heat against his and Yuugi was afraid of being raped again. He opened one eye and saw that Yami was at eye level, which meant that he was bent down a little, seeing that he was taller than Yuugi. Yuugi's eyes began to sting with tears and he began to quake under distress. He wished that he were somewhere other than where he was. He thought he'd be stuck with Yami forever.

He managed to gather his thoughts to form a sentence. "P-please, d-don't hurt me. I promise I won't…I won't tell anyone."

Yami pushed up on Yuugi, making the boy whimper. He felt Yuugi's body quivering against his and it felt good, but rape wasn't on the agenda, at least for the moment. Maybe later, Yami thought.

"You're damn right you won't," Yami said. "Because if you ever did, your head would be floating in the Domino City Lake somewhere."

That threat scared Yuugi down to his soul. Why was Yami being so cruel? Yuugi hadn't done anything to deserve this. He wished it would stop.

He couldn't breathe correctly from Yami's chest being against his. Oh gods, did his pecs feel so good. Yami was in the position to take Yuugi again, so why wasn't he doing it? Yuugi was too afraid to even ponder that thought. He wanted to get away from Yami so bad. But it was like the man had eyes in the back of his head. He knew Yuugi's every move and he couldn't escape.

"Yami pl-please. You don't have to be so – "

"Be so what?" Yami spat with such a venomous tone.

"…..So mean to me. I haven't done anything to you. You….you raped me twice – "

"Bullshit, you enjoyed it! I heard you moaning and screaming Yuugi, don't try to pretend that you didn't like it. I felt you squirming underneath me begging for more. Now don't give me any more lip, or I'll just give you an encore performance right here and now."

"No!" Yuugi protested. "You can't do this to me anymore. I'm a human being damn it! Not some plaything that you can just toy around with. Please just stop."

Yami then picked Yuugi up and pushed him against the wall, pressing his body hard against Yuugi's and forcing Yuugi's legs around his waist. "Make me."

Yuugi knew he couldn't do that. Yami was taller, stronger, more built that he was. Yuugi didn't stand a chance.

The blood from Yami's self-induced cuts rubbed on Yuugi's t-shirt and Yami felt the sting from the lacerations. He grimaced and hissed as he instinctively released his hold on Yuugi to tend to his injuries. Yuugi could've easily taken this time to run away, but for some reason, he felt tremendously concerned about the way Yami had hurt himself. It wasn't normal and though Yami had done terrible things, Yuugi knew that deep down, he was covering up for something.

"Are you okay Yami?" he asked meekly.

"Mind your own business, kid," Yami snapped. He didn't need anyone trying to show sympathy and he wasn't about to reveal how weak he really was inside, especially not to a kid.

Against his better judgment, Yuugi didn't leave well enough alone. "It's not healthy when you cut yourself like that. Doesn't it hurt? Why do you do it?"

Yami had his back turned to Yuugi. He was starting to get aggravated, but at the same time Yuugi's concerned tone was starting to get to him. He couldn't tell Yuugi that he felt bad about him falling down the stairs and that Yami blamed himself for it. That would be showing weakness.

"Yami? – "

"Just shut up," Yami interrupted and shoved Yuugi against the wall as he walked away.

Yuugi now realized that maybe he'd hit a soft spot in Yami which was why he was pushing him away. At least he was getting somewhere with him. In that instance, Yami could have either hurt Yuugi with the razor or raped him against the wall and Yami did neither. Maybe Yuugi's words were getting through to him. But it was too early to tell.

Yuugi was battered with conflicting emotions. Should he follow Yami, or run out of the back door? Then someone would find him on the street and assume he was Yami, since they had the same hair structure and almost identical facial features. So maybe that wasn't a good idea.

A large part of Yuugi didn't want to leave Yami by himself. He couldn't explain why, but he had this nagging urge to go up to Yami and hug him. If he was self harming, it obviously meant that he was hurting inside. If that were the case maybe Yuugi could soften him up enough that he'd turn himself in, or at least stop doing bad things to him.

He followed Yami to the living room, where he was sitting with his face buried in his hands. He didn't hear Yuugi come inside the room, but he felt the weight of someone plopping down on the couch and he turned to his left and saw Yuugi staring into his eyes – Yami couldn't figure out why Yuugi was looking at him like that, but it put him on high alert.

This kid was acting weird now. Just a few minutes ago he was writing Yami off, but now he made a conscious decision to place himself back in danger, _again._

Yami just ignored Yuugi and sighed, placing his face in his palms again. His wrists were still dripping blood down his arm and ending up on his thigh. He looked like a biology experiment gone wrong.

He noticed that he now started hearing the pattern of breath being taken in and out and Yami realized that Yuugi had rested his chin on his shoulder, breathing in his ear. What the?...

Yami lifted his head and saw those pretty amethyst eyes staring a hole right through him. For the very first time, Yuugi looked intimidating. But Yami kept his cool. Just because this kid decided to act bold didn't mean that Yami was going to step down. If he wanted a fight, he would surely get one.

"You know," Yuugi said in his ear, making Yami shudder a little but he quickly recovered. "You look a lot nicer when you're face isn't twisted and mangled in a scowl or sneer. You actually look human."

"What? – "

"As a matter of fact, I think you even look kind of cute. Handsome even."

Yami shot Yuugi an incredulous look, but didn't say anything. Was this kid actually _flirting_ with him? Maybe those bumps that he took from falling down the stairs affected him more than Yami realized.

He cleared his throat and kept his cold demeanor, turning his head forward and resting his elbows on his thighs, and tried to block Yuugi out. No way was this kid going to break him. Yami was aware of that reverse psychology bullshit.

Yuugi giggled and proceeded to play with Yami's tri colored hair. It was much softer than he thought, and also thicker. He observed Yami's face and saw nothing but confusion and daze.

Why was Yuugi being playful all of a sudden? What had gotten into him? Maybe he decided to play some mind games of his own and waited for Yami to let his guard down before he attacked. Well, Yami wasn't going to fall for this shit.

He pushed Yuugi away from him, not being able to stand feeling his body heat clashing with his. "Can you fucking stop?"

"Ask me nicely and I will," Yuugi replied, resuming his position back against Yami, nuzzling his neck.

That touch actually sent Yami into a confused tizzy. His neck was his weak spot, but he wasn't going to tell Yuugi that. He fought every urge to falter under Yuugi's teasing, but the kid just kept rubbing his face against his jawline and crook of his neck, that Yami was about to explode with anger.

"Stop it," Yami said a little softer.

Yuugi grinned and wrapped a hand around his neck. "Make me."

Yami turned his head sharply at Yuugi and saw him smiling. Damn, that adorable face of his. Whatever game he was playing, Yuugi was winning and Yami hated it. No one ever got to him this way. He had to pull himself together.

"I will if you don't quit fucking teasing me," Yami scowled, trying to scoot towards the opposite side of the couch but Yuugi just followed him.

"You know you like it," Yuugi grinned, and planted a chaste kiss on Yami's neck. Now he'd gone too far.

Yami suddenly grabbed Yuugi's wrists and pinned him down on the couch. He looked down at Yuugi who had a come hither glint in his eyes. Did he want Yami to take him again? What was his deal? Yami stared at him with perplexity; not knowing whether to rape him again, or just let him be. He wanted to do both to be honest.

Deciding to do the latter, Yami released his grip and moved to the far end of the couch. He didn't know why he didn't attack Yuugi right then and there since the boy was obviously asking for it, but Yami didn't want to give in to his victim's desires. They were not allowed in the driver's seat, he was.

"Now you know how it feels to have someone force themselves on you huh? When someone gives you something you don't want? Doesn't feel too good huh?"

Yami should've known better than to think that Yuugi wasn't up to something.

"For the last time you little punk, you enjoyed it. I wasn't fucking you that hard. You loved every single minute of it."

"M-maybe I did. But that still doesn't give you the right to force yourself inside me. It hurt…" Yuugi whined.

"Not for long. Those moans and screams indicated to me that it didn't hurt anymore."

"Well I couldn't help it okay? It felt good," Yuugi cried with a blush creeping on his cheeks. He couldn't believe he'd just admitted that.

"I can make it happen again you know," Yami mumbled, his voice husky.

"N-no thank you," Yuugi said quickly crossing his legs.

"No? Is that why you were coming on to me just now?"

"I was proving a point!"

"You're full of shit!" Yami shouted, making Yuugi jump at the sudden increasing volume of his voice. "I've been holding you hostage for three days. I've 'raped' you twice, slit your throat, choked you out, berated you, put you down numerous times, threatened to kill you, and yet you haven't called the police on me, nor have you ever tried to escape this place and get away from me. Admit it, you like me Yuugi. You _want_ me."

Yuugi hated to agree, but Yami did have a point. He'd never tried to call the cops, nor did he try to contact Jonouchi, Anzu or Honda about his whereabouts and well being. He could have easily snuck off while Yami was asleep or something, but he didn't. But why? Yuugi didn't even know.

"That's not fair," he muttered. "You manipulated me."

"By doing what, huh? We've only had sex twice. I know I have excellent skills, but damn Yuugi. You're addicted to me already."

Such a cocky bastard.

"I'm not," Yuugi said, pouting. He hated that Yami was making sense and he wasn't.

"Just stop denying it, Yuugi. You have feelings for me. Not that I can blame you."

"No…"

"Yes you do. I can see it in your eyes. You're a masochist. That's why you haven't asked anyone to save you. You don't wanna be saved. You wanna stay alone with me so that I can have my way with you again and again because deep down, you like me being inside you, don't you Yuugi? It feels good doesn't it? You like when I make you _come_, don't you little one?"

Yuugi couldn't stand hearing this anymore. The truth was slapping him in the face and he didn't have the courage to admit that Yami was right. Maybe he did enjoy having sex, but Yuugi should've had enough common sense to realize that his life was in constant danger. His sudden infatuation with Yami had clouded all of his rationale.

"It's okay to admit that you like me. I don't see why you won't just give in and let me have you again, since it's what you want, but oh well. Suit yourself."

"And I don't see why you cut yourself, so I guess we're even."

"Certain things just aren't up for discussion," Yami mumbled, wiping his arms on his pants, hissing at the sting that followed. "So why don't you just drop it?"

"But you were doing it in my house, how did you think I wasn't going to find out?" Yuugi protested. "And besides, I just wanted to help. You can't get mad at me for that, Yami – "

"Who said I wanted help? Fuck, you're such a little nag. Just buzz off," Yami scowled.

"You never stopped raping me when I asked you to, so I'm not going away until you tell me what's bothering you," Yuugi said, standing his ground.

"Ohhh," Yami laughed, earning a puzzled look from Yuugi. "Are you a psychologist all of a sudden? You think you know what's going on with everyone? Here's a piece of advice junior, you're better off not knowing. I'll just leave it at that." He adjusted his cuff and stood up, growing tired of Yuugi's nonsense.

To his surprise, Yuugi stood in front of him and held his arms out, stopping him in his tracks. Yami glared down at the boy, who had a determined look on his face and he tried to walk forward, but Yuugi held his ground.

"Move," Yami growled with deep contempt.

"Kiss me."

Yami's eyebrows arched. "Excuse me?"

"Kiss me," Yuugi repeated. "That's what you want to do anyways, right? That's how you get your frustrations out. By raping and hurting me, isn't it? You're so full of anger and resentment and pain from what happened to you in the past that you'll just take it out on anyone. That's how you ended up in prison. You make everyone suffer because of your inability to deal with your problems in a healthy way. You don't see how your behavior has affected me at all. Yes, I will admit to enjoy being with you in the bedroom, maybe that fact alone makes me just as sick as you. But at least I have the courage to admit something like that. You just bottle your emotions and push everyone away that wants to help you, just like you're doing now. Because you think I have this hidden agenda or something and before you know it, you're back in prison watching your back, protecting yourself from being attacked time after time after time. But I don't have any motives other than to help you. And if you can't see that, well, I don't know what else to tell you."

Yami stared down in bewilderment at his victim. He had said a mouthful and Yami didn't know what to think at that moment. Yuugi still had his arms out to prevent Yami from leaving, but at that point Yami didn't want to leave. He wanted to grab Yuugi and embrace him in a hug, but he had to save face. He didn't want Yuugi to know that what he said about him was absolutely correct. He'd never been figured out before.

"I need to pee," Yami lied, hoping that would make Yuugi move from his walking path. He needed to be alone to figure out what he was feeling.

"Fine, give me your razor," Yuugi commanded, holding out his palm.

"Why?"

"So you don't cut yourself again."

"Why would you care if the person who broke into your house and raped and threatened to kill you on a regular basis cut himself?"

"Because," Yuugi replied with a smirk. "I know you're a good person deep down and all of your actions are a result of the pain you feel deep inside."

"Who are you, Dr. Phil or something? Just let me pee already," Yami said with gritted teeth, with frustration in his tone. He was getting so tired of this.

"Give. Me. The. Razor," Yuugi drawled, trying to sound intimidating but he was about as scary as a teddy bear.

"Look, kid – "

"Yami, please!" Yuugi interjected, the desperation now apparent in his voice. "I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore."

"Would you rather me hurt you then?" Yami said narrowing his eyes down at his younger replica.

Yuugi paused. "If…if that's what it takes, Yami. I don't like seeing those cuts on you. It bothers me."

"But _why_?"

"Because I lo – I mean, it just does okay? No one should be in so much emotional pain that they feel like they have to injure themselves to make it better. So…just….take your frustration out on me. Do whatever you want to. Rape me, punch me, kick me, choke me – whatever makes you feel better. You can even kill me if you want. Just make it quick and painless."

Yami couldn't believe what he was hearing! Never in his career as a criminal was his victim willingly throwing himself at his mercy. All because Yuugi didn't want to see him hurt. Yami's chest began to tighten. He was flooded with feelings that he'd never felt before, and emotions from all sides began to confront him like never before. Yuugi stood in front of him with his eyes closed, preparing himself for an assault. But Yami hesitated. Why was he hesitating? The old Yami would skin his victims alive and use them as a fur coat. But here he was, not willing to take Yuugi out just because _he_ had problems.

Not only that, but he had secretly taken a liking to Yuugi, an attachment that Yami couldn't seem to understand, nor did he know when it had happened. And he damn sure wasn't going to reveal this to Yuugi, because it would make what he said earlier a complete contradiction.

"Just take me Yami."

Yuugi just stood with his arms at his side now, staring up at the man. Yami didn't budge, nor could he because he had no idea what his next move was. So Yuugi decided to make it for him.

He backed Yami onto the couch and stood over him. Yuugi then took one leg and straddled him and pressed his chest down until he was completely flat on his back. Yami was taken aback by this sudden courage but for some odd reason he didn't stop Yuugi from doing this.

Yuugi then took his other leg and surrounded Yami's and sat on top of him. He hovered over the man and looked into his eyes, perhaps filled with curiosity or lust. Yami wasn't sure.

They were at eye level and Yuugi lowered his face to Yami's feeling body heat between them again. What was this kid about to do?

"Wait – " Yami could say before Yuugi interrupted him with a kiss to his lips. He pressed down on Yami's shoulders, pinning them to the couch as he heard Yami utter a surprised moan against his mouth. Yuugi then slipped his tongue inside Yami's cavern and sucked in his lips so he couldn't speak. Yami's eyes shot wide open when he felt Yuugi using his other hand to slip under his shirt and caress his bare chest. His fingers felt cold, but comforting.

Yuugi's circular motion of his tongue inside of his mouth as well as his lips massaging/sucking on the outside of it made Yami instantly hard and he faltered. He didn't know why Yuugi was coming onto him like this, but he liked it and maybe from now on when Yami was in the mood, Yuugi would willingly give himself to Yami instead of taking him by force.

Yami felt pressure in his groin area and he realized that Yuugi was grinding into him, making his hard on even harder and he couldn't help but to moan. Yuugi then broke their kiss and lowered his lips onto Yami's neck and teasingly licked and kissed him there. Not only that, but he began to hump even faster against him, making Yami's heart rate speed up.

"Stop, you're gonna make me come," he groaned, even though it felt so good, he didn't really like the idea of creaming in his pants. He didn't have any other clothes to change into.

But Yuugi didn't seem to hear him. He kissed his neck even harder, sucking in the skin while lapping it as he pushed against Yami's erection even harder, feeling a stiffness under him and Yuugi was pleased.

"Y-Y-Yuugi, we can't – you can't do this," Yami whimpered, trying to fight the impending orgasm that he knew was approaching, but Yuugi wouldn't let up. Dry humping, Yami discovered felt just as good as regular penetrative sex. It gave the same gratifying feeling and relieved tension just as well. Knowing that fact, Yami gave in to Yuugi's pelvic thrusts.

"Faster…_faster_," he moaned breathlessly and Yuugi gladly gave in to his captor's demands.

* * *

While Jonouchi was still laid up on the hospital recovering from his wounds, Anzu and Honda decided to take matters into their own hands and take a cab back to Yuugi's house, despite what Officer Kaiba had told them. They knew Yuugi better than he did, and nothing was going to keep them from getting into that house this time. Honda took the initiative to go and rescue Yuugi but Anzu told him that he couldn't do it alone. If Yami could give Jou a broken nose, imagine what he'd do to Honda. Anzu couldn't let her best friend go face this madman alone.

She was honestly scared to death, but the overwhelming desire to save Yuugi and put him out of harm's way overshadowed that fear. If one of them were in this situation, Yuugi would do anything in his power to save them. That's how close their bond was.

Honda commanded the cabbie to park on the side of Yuugi's house and not in front of it where they could be spotted. He and Anzu exited the car after Honda paid and stalked to the side door. He put an ear to it to see if he could hear anything but he couldn't. He didn't really count on it either, because perhaps the creep that held Yuugi hostage had him gagged and tied up somewhere.

Honda took Anzu by the hand and tip toed to the front of Yuugi's house. They ducked under the side window and stayed down until they rounded the corner and discovered the bigger window on the front of the house.

"Stay down," Honda whispered to Anzu and she nodded as he slowly lifted himself to the windowsill and peered hard inside, though it was a little difficult because of the white-laced curtains. But what Honda did see in the background mortified him.

He saw Yuugi sitting on top of Yami on the couch, kissing and groping him, touching every inch on his body, and grinding his hips hard and fast into him, bringing looks of ecstasy and satisfaction to Yami's face. Both of their faces were flushed and they looked like they were on the brink of orgasm.

"What the fuck! – " Honda screamed and proceeded to pound his fist into the window, and Yuugi and Yami abruptly stopped their session. Yuugi's eyes widened as he locked gazes with Honda and then back down to Yami and then Honda again.

Yuugi hadn't counted on seeing his friends for a long time, either until Yami had turned himself in or when the police finally caught up to him. More than that, he hadn't counted on being on the couch on top of Yami doing all sorts of sexual things to him willingly, but things just turned out like that.

Before Yami could even speak, Yuugi got up and took his arm and ran towards the back, past the kitchen, past the stairwell and the bathroom and the basement and the broom closet and opened the door to the laundry room. He quickly grabbed a handful of clothing and a large black garbage bag and stuffed them inside.

"Yuugi, what the hell are you – "

"We need to get out! Hurry!" Yuugi cried, and took Yami's hand again and made an exit for the back door.

Yami was still trying to recover from the sex that he and Yuugi were just having. His erection hadn't gone down yet and he was sure that Yuugi's hadn't either. Right when he was about to climax, Yuugi stopped and looked outside of the window. Maybe someone was watching them and if that was the case, Yami wouldn't have cared. He'd been watched before and it didn't bother him one bit. But it did bother Yuugi apparently and it made him stop their exploit.

Once they were outside, Yami could feel panic creeping up on him. It wasn't going to be long before he was spotted and taken into custody again. So why did Yuugi want to leave? Didn't he like Yami now? Isn't that why he came onto him so hard? What was the deal?

"Yuugi, where the hell are we going?" he demanded.

"Hiding somewhere else, somebody saw us through the window," Yuugi answered panting as he quickened his pace to cross the street.

"So what? It's not like they knew you? Or did they?"

"Yes, that's why we had to go."

Yami took the trash bag from Yuugi, seeing as he could probably carry it better and let Yuugi hold his hand as he lead Yami downtown towards an abandoned alleyway. The evening had set in and there weren't many cars around which Yami was thankful for, but he still had to be on his guard. The two held a steady pace past abandoned homes and parks, being careful not to run into anyone and cause uproar.

It was beginning to rain and the ground was slick with water. Yuugi and Yami continued to jog despite the slippery concrete underneath them onto another street that had no street poles or streetlights, which made it appear darker than it really was. There were modern houses on either side of the street and Yuugi slowed down his pace, feeling a cramp in the lower right side of his abdomen.

Yami then took the lead, still holding onto Yuugi's hand and kept walking, not wanting to get caught. Some of the houses had lights on inside and Yami flinched, trying to walk faster just in case anyone was looking outside and ended up spotting them.

They approached a big oak tree and were almost caught in the headlights of a police car. Yami gasped and grabbed Yuugi's collar and dragged him behind the tree. He panted as the car crept past them painfully slow but the officer inside didn't seem to spot the two. Good thing it was almost pitch dark outside.

Yami exhaled a sigh of relief and held Yuugi from behind in his arms, trying to catch his breath. The two were drenched with sweat and rain with nowhere to go. They definitely couldn't go back to Yuugi's house because Honda and Anzu caught them together in an intimate moment.

"What are we gonna do now?" Yuugi asked in between pants and wiping the rain from his forehead.

"What else can we do? We have to flee," Yami replied.

"Flee? As in flee the city?"

Yami nodded reluctantly.

"Well…okay then," Yuugi drawled, taking Yami's hand and wrapping them around his waist. He felt Yami's lips peck his cheek from behind and he blushed, but he liked this gentler side of him. Yuugi knew he had it buried deep within him somewhere.

The two continued their tread across town to the Domino Station twenty minutes later, despite looking over their shoulder constantly and being ready to run or even fight any approaching threat, but seeing as it was almost 9pm, nearly everyone was at home in their cozy beds, ready to retire from the day.

Yuugi approached the ticket station and inserted 5,000 yen; something that his grandpa had given him for emergencies but he figured this was enough of an emergency. The machine gave him two tickets to Tokyo, which was about three hours away. Yuugi glanced up at Yami with uncertainty in his eyes but Yami rubbed Yuugi's arms and brought a kiss to his forehead. "It'll be okay," he mumbled with a smile. "Maybe we can even finish what we started." He winked at Yuugi which caused a blush to form across his cheeks as he and Yami walked through the turnstile together and sat on the wooden benches outside. Yami took an arm around Yuugi and Yuugi leaned in his embrace, as he suddenly felt tired.

The train station was deserted. Yuugi and Yami were the only ones there, but the service ran 24 hours. The pitter-patter of rain falling around them was a soothing tone while they waited for their ride. It probably wasn't a good idea to run away with a criminal, but Yuugi knew that deep down, Yami was a good person and somehow, someway, he was going to show the world just that. He just needed a plan first.

The train approached the station after about thirty minutes and Yuugi stood up and stretched, not wanting to be away from Yami's hold for very long but they had to get going. Honda probably called the police by now and they were probably on number one on the most wanted list.

They took a seat in the very back of the train, sitting in a booth that had the seats facing each other and they sat on opposite sides of one another. Yami placed the black trash bag in the storage container above them.

He looked into Yuugi's amethyst eyes and still could see a bit of doubt and dubiousness, which Yami couldn't exactly blame him for. This was probably his first time on the run. He took Yuugi's arms, pulling him towards him and sat him in his lap and made Yuugi straddle him with both legs surrounding on his own.

"Don't be scared," he said, bringing their foreheads together.

"I can't help it," said Yuugi, somewhat whining. "I've never….been on the run before."

Yami took Yuugi's hands clenching them softly and pecked them. Then he brought his lips against Yuugi's and held the back of his head as the two joined in a passionate kiss. Yuugi moaned as Yami slipped his tongue inside his mouth and tilted his head to the side so that Yami could freely do whatever he wanted to him. Their body heat rose the more they kissed and Yuugi found himself being smitten with this man.

After a few moments of lip locking, the two separated. Yuugi rested his body on Yami's chest as Yami wrapped his arms around his new acquisition and they both stared outside of the window as the train departed.


	8. Chapter 8

Officer Kaiba was quite annoyed at the fact that even though he told Jonouchi's friends not to go anywhere near Yuugi's house, they did anyway. Now whatever lead they had towards Yami had been lost and not only was he on the run again, Yuugi was with him too. That part he could understand. What he couldn't wrap his head around was what Honda tried to explain to him after that.

"He looked right at me and ran!" Honda exclaimed as he was pacing back and forth at the police station. "And he took that bastard with him."

"What were they even doing?" Kaiba queried. "Seems strange that they would just up and leave just because you found them. Especially your friend."

Honda's stomach churned. He was trying to remove the vivid imagery of Yuugi on top of Yami on the couch doing…._that. _Sex itself wasn't disgusting but the fact that Yuugi was doing it with a known criminal…

It made Honda sick to his core.

Anzu was sitting down watching him, quite incredulous herself, because even though she was there, she still wasn't sure if she believed what Honda was spewing. She hadn't even seen anything because Honda had told her to keep down below on the ground and not to move. Next thing she knew, he was breaking down the window trying to get in the house. She followed, naturally, against better judgment, but they both discovered that the game shop was completely empty. Honda ran towards the back and saw clothes all over the floor near the broom closet and laundry room. It didn't take Honda long to figure out that Yuugi had grabbed some clothing to run away with, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why the hell he willingly ran away from them with that damn Yami. He was a dangerous criminal with a history of violence, rape and murder. Why would Yuugi associate with someone like that? He knew better.

"It doesn't make any sense though," said Anzu intertwining her fingers together and resting them on her lap. "What did that guy say to Yuugi to scare him bad enough to keep him away from us?"

"Maybe he brainwashed him?" Kaiba interjected, sitting back in his leather wheel seat. "Criminals like Yami Sennen have been known to manipulate his victims into believing and accepting that what he's doing to them is okay. He may even change his whole personality to make them feel more comfortable around him, create bogus sob stories to get the victim to have sympathy for him, or even stoop down to a level of self loathing. Whatever it takes to totally have the victim in his clutches that creep Yami will try it. Your friend may be in even more danger than we realized and I need to take my team and make action."

"But what about us?" Honda inquired. "What can we do to help?"

Kaiba sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, but this is too dangerous for you kids to be involved. Law enforcement is stepping in to take the necessary precautions and we can't risk any extra casualties."

"Even if we volunteered? What about citizens arrest?" Honda suggested.

"And if he had a knife? A gun? What would you do then young man? You're not armed. You saw what he did to your friend," Kaiba countered. 'The best thing to do is to just leave this up to the professionals. This is too big of a task to put on you kids' shoulders."

"Are you kidding me? We can't just sit by and do nothing!" Anzu cried, bursting out of her chair, making Kaiba jerk back in his seat. "Yuugi is our best friend and he needs us."

Kaiba looked her up and down in disbelief before speaking. "Believe me, I understand quite clearly young lady but – "

"No! I don't think you do!" Anzu interrupted, walking over to Kaiba's desk and leaning down and forward on the table. "I'm not sure how many friends you have in your life mister…" she tilted her head to look down at his badge. " – _Kaiba,_ but I was taught that when a friend needs you, you do everything in your power to help them. No matter what the situation is, no matter how bad it looks, we have to be there for Yuugi. Think about what would happen if we didn't! How would that make us look if we didn't even try? Can you please understand sir? We can't lose him. We just _can't."_

Anzu bit down on her bottom lip to fight off the oncoming tears. She didn't expect to come on so strongly but Yuugi was important to her, to Honda and to Jonouchi. They've been through way too much together to just sit around let this happen. Yuugi's life was in danger. How could they not help?

Kaiba squinted his eyes at Anzu as the wheels in his head started turning but he couldn't think of any alternative. Obviously these kids weren't going to back off no matter what he said. Their devotion to their friend was commendable, but he still had protocols to follow. A bunch of city kids would just hinder their process and maybe even cost him his career if they were seriously hurt, or worse. He couldn't risk it.

Or could he….

"I know what you two can do," he stated, suddenly having an epiphany. "Come with me."

He led the way down the main hall of the Domino City Headquarters outside of the building across the street to a smaller building. Nobody seemed to be in there and Kaiba had to punch in a code to get into the front door. It must have been fortified up the ass.

Honda and Anzu exchanged puzzled glances as they followed the officer down a long and dark corridor. Their footsteps made hollow sounds that echoed and bounced off the bricked beige walls. Anzu was a little unnerved by the surrounding darkness so she clung to Honda's arm for protection. As if that were any help, because he was probably just as nervous as she was. Kaiba however wasn't afraid at all, which made Honda think that he'd been in this place hundreds of times.

"I usually don't bring people here who aren't personnel, but you guys are really passionate about rescuing your friend. I can identify with wanting to help a loved one. I have a younger brother myself that I would do anything for. So I empathize with you," Kaiba said solemnly. "I just need to swear you guys into secrecy. Meaning you will not discuss this with anyone else except with those that are involved. Am I understood?"

"B-but wait," Anzu stuttered. "We need to keep Jonouchi involved too. He wants Yuugi saved as much as we do."

"Your friend is in no position to save anyone," Kaiba refuted sternly. "He's already been attacked by that creep and we can't risk him getting hurt anymore. I'm sorry."

Jonouchi was still in the hospital licking his wounds and wouldn't get discharged for another two days. Kaiba couldn't risk the wait.

"Can we at least keep him up to date on what's going on? He doesn't even know that Yuugi ran off with that guy," Honda replied with a slight shiver. And oh boy, imagine Jonouchi's response when he finds out. He'll most likely blow a gasket or two and turn the entire hospital upside down.

"Fine," Kaiba muttered, turning his attention to the door in front of him. It was solid black with no window, but it had a keypad above the knob instead of a traditional lock. He punched in an extremely long code that made Honda and Anzu wonder how anyone could remember such an arbitrary combination. As soon as he opened the door, he held his arm out to prevent the two from following him. Reason being was because of the laser triggers in the room and Kaiba didn't want them to stumble upon one and set off the alarm. If that would occur, the door behind them would slam shut and they'd be stuck in there until someone else could get them out and then he'd be suspended or even fired for bringing unauthorized individuals into the vault. So he couldn't risk it.

He honestly didn't know why he was helping these kids so much. He was taking a huge gamble and if anything went wrong, Kaiba would have to find somewhere else to work. But something about their dedication to Yuugi made him think about his own brother, Mokuba. Imagine if he were in their shoes. Kaiba would be just as resolute.

There were red lasers everywhere around the room, in every direction possible. Anzu and Honda didn't know how Kaiba was able to maneuver and snake his way through without getting caught in the crosshairs, but he obviously was a professional. He stalked to the very back of the room, barely visible except by the red strobe lights, entering yet another encryption, at least that's what Honda assumed by the noise of the buttons being pressed and a few moments later, the lasers disappeared.

"You guys can come in now," Kaiba said stating the obvious. Honda and Anzu walked through the room with caution, not able to see anything in front of them. Honda felt Anzu's hands grip around his arm tighter as they tried to find where Kaiba was, only guided by the sound of his voice. "No, I'm over here," he hissed, his voice coming from the left end of the room. Honda skirted a little faster to reach him and Anzu was in tow. They almost bumped into him but Kaiba held a hand out to stop their pursuit.

"What I'm about to show you in this vault cannot leave this room," he said with a low, raspy tone. His eyes were barely visible, but Honda could sense his sharp cobalt blue irises piercing a hole into his.

Once again, Kaiba entered another cipher, a combination code for the lock and he easily turned the chambers of the vault. What Honda and Anzu saw inside made their jaws drop.

It was the most sophisticated security system they'd ever seen. Motion detecting monitors were plastered on the back wall; it had to be at least ten or fifteen of them. Right below them were built in microphones that were for communicating in and out of the vault. The entire city of Domino was on radar, including maps, schematics and the landmarks of every single major business district and residential homes of known criminals and sex offenders.

"I know this is a lot to take in," Kaiba muttered. "But I'm gonna run you guys through this _once_, so you need to pay attention. When we find out where your friend has run off with Yami, I'm forming a search party with my department. Since your friend Yuugi is considered endangered, I have no other choice but to call the SWAT team, because we don't know if Yami is armed, and we don't really know if Yuugi left with him on his own accord, or!" he raised his voice when Honda opened his mouth to protest. "Or if Yami forced him to leave. We don't know anything right now. We will once we track those two down. But in the meantime, you two stay here. I'll contact your parents and the schools to inform them of your whereabouts. Once we eventually find Yuugi and Yami, wherever they are, we'll contact you two through these communication speakers. All you have to do is press this red button here to respond to us. That's it. There's an infrared satellite that will detect Yami's movement, even in at night, because the sensors react to body heat. So keep an eye on every single one of these monitors when that happens. I know that will be hard considering there are only two of you, so I'll bring my little brother Mokuba in to help you when he gets out of school. And I'll order pizza and drinks other snacks for you when you get hungry. This may be a long process."

"I was afraid of that," Honda drawled. "But whatever it takes to get Yuugi back."

Anzu nodded her head in agreement. "We're in this for the long haul. Jonouchi would say the same thing if he were here."

"Right." Honda took a seat and rested his elbows on his thighs, drawing a deep breath. "Anything else Kaiba?"

Kaiba curled his lips to one side and elevated his eyebrows, lost in his thoughts. He couldn't imagine ever being this calm if Mokuba was in trouble. He'd be in a frenzied state of mind, tossing shit around, pulling at his hair, not being able to think straight, breathe correctly or do anything else, no matter how simple it was. Mokuba was his world.

"Above all else, keep a positive attitude. We have a good reputation in these streets and we always catch our man. Your friend Yuugi will return to you safely. Just put your trust in me."

Honda stood up and faced Kaiba eye to eye, with a look of determination and faith etched on his face. He extended his hand to the other man before him. "You have my confidence sir."

"And mine too," Anzu cut in, standing up and half hugging Kaiba with her left arm. The gesture took him by surprise, but he was gracious with it. These passionate teenagers had grown on him in a short period of time. For that very reason, he'd have to work overtime to find this scum named Yami Sennen.

* * *

Jonouchi was seeing double everywhere he went. No matter how often he closed his eyes shut tightly and opened them up again, his vision was erratic. His knees were extremely weak and wobbly and his head hurt like a bitch. He'd look like he had just walked away from a car accident.

Maybe sneaking out of the Domino Hospital wasn't the smartest idea.

He had no pain relievers for his aches, which meant that he would just have to suck it up. The bandage around his nose prevented him from breathing normally and even the light passage of air made his nose hurt. Everything fucking hurt.

He was seething when he thought about why he had to go to the hospital in the first place. The son of a bitch that was holding Yuugi hostage had laid it into Jonouchi with his gun, pistol-whipping him into unconsciousness. If it weren't for that, Jonouchi would've gotten the upper hand. Only a coward would use a weapon to overthrow someone when he was losing.

Fucking twat will get what's coming to him soon enough.

The more Jonouchi thought about it, the more pissed off he became and the more his head began to ache. He rubbed his temples on both sides, not wanting to become incapable of continuing his tread to Yuugi's house. He couldn't imagine them still being there once the police got involved and if that had occurred, maybe Yami had been arrested by now. Jonouchi could only hope. Then this whole nightmare would be over with.

He was astonished to discover that when he reached Yuugi's house, the front window was broken. Upon further investigation, Jonouchi noted a set of house keys lying on the ground under said window. He knew those keys anywhere. They belonged to Anzu. The only reason Jonouchi recognized them was because of the embroidered letter 'A' keychain attached to it. The keychain was pink and purple, Anzu's favorite colors.

Jonouchi now knew that Anzu was here. That much was established. The question was, did Honda join her? Most likely Anzu didn't have the audacity to break into someone's window – that was more Honda's forte. If only there was a way to reach them however…Jonouchi needed answers.

Then it finally hit him. The phone!

Jonouchi climbed through the window, careful to avoid the shards of shattered glass on the floor, idly walking by the couch and he would've ignored it if he didn't notice the white stuff dripping from the side of it. Jonouchi made a face when he walked closer to it and realized that something very screwy must have happened on this couch and it made him want to puke. Not only that, he wanted to strangle Yami for destroying Yuugi's innocence like that against his will. Jou knew what the liquid was; he wasn't stupid or ignorant to bodily fluids.

How much damage had Yami done to Yuugi in the past week? Being alone with a creep must have been a total and utter nightmare. Jonouchi was walking through the kitchen when he discovered a trail of blood droplets on the floor. He clenched his teeth even harder than before as he felt his heart palpitate and pound in his chest. He gripped Anzu's keys in his hands so tightly; it left a mark inside his palm. Jonouchi was growing ever so desperate to find Yuugi now, and Honda and Anzu for that matter. It wasn't like them to be missing in action like this.

He dialed Honda's number. He would just have to deal with the shock of Jonouchi being out of the hospital early. Yuugi's life was at stake here.

He picked up after the third ring. "Yuugi?!"

Jou had to snatch the phone away from his ear because Honda shouted so damn loud into the receiver. "No, idiot, it's me."

"Jonouchi, what the hell are you doing out of the hospital?" Honda screeched, once again making Jonouchi turn down the receiver.

"I got discharged dummy," he lied, rubbing his temple feeling a headache impending. "Can you not yell dude, my head is killing me."

"Didn't they give you meds? Or did you take them all at once again, stupid?"

"That's not why I'm calling asshole," Jou griped, covering his eyes with a palm. "Where's Yuugi?"

"You're asking me like I know. The last time I saw him, he was all straddled up on that freak. They were fucking each other on the couch."

"WHAT?!" Now it was Jonouchi's turn to scream into the receiver. "That's bullshit! Why would Yuugi willingly have sex with that guy? You must've been seeing things."

"Oh, is that why he ran off when he saw me through the window? Gimme a break, Jonouchi. The guy obviously has him brainwashed, or maybe he raped him so many times that Yuugi's just gotten used to it now. Or maybe he's learned to enjoy it – "

"Shut the fuck up!" Jonouchi screamed so loud that his temples began to throb and he let out a cry and fell to his knees. "Stop saying such nonsense, Yuugi would never consent to something so fucking sick and twisted. Just shut up dude."

"Jonouchi, I'm not blaming Yuugi for this you numbskull! That guy obviously has taken over his mind somehow. Kaiba told me that maybe the dude made up some bullshit stories or lies to make Yuugi believe and fall for him. It could happen man. Just calm down for a damn minute, or you're gonna give yourself a stroke."

"I'm way past calming down," Jou seethed, taking a seat at the kitchen table. "Where the hell are you and Anzu?"

"I would tell you, but…"

"But?"

"I don't think we're allowed."

"What do you mean _allowed_? What the fuck is going on here, are you guys in trouble too? – "

"No you dunce, we're fine. We just can't say anything unless we're permitted to."

"You sound like you're in a secret cult or something," Jonouchi grumbled, rolling his eyes. "What the hell am I supposed to do then? Yuugi's gone, there's no one here. And his grandpa may come home and discover him missing. And then what? He's gonna end up having a damn heart attack."

"We'll find him before he comes home," Honda assured, wishing Jonouchi would chill the fuck out already, though part of him could understand his sentiment.

"And how do you know that?" Jou demanded. "He comes home in a week and a half I think."

"Two weeks," Honda corrected. "And that still might not be enough time, _but_, we need to be optimistic about this. If Yuugi was dead, he'd be all over the news, wouldn't he? The fact that he isn't gives me at least a glimmer of hope. I dunno about the rest of you guys, but at least there's a reason to keep going. Yuugi's out there somewhere. We need to continue fighting."

"There's no way in hell I'm just going to sit in this house, unless I knew they were coming back."

"Jou, why would they come back? I'm sure Yuugi knows by now that I've more than likely went to the police about what I saw. Coming back would be suicide. Although I wish he would."

Jou sighed deeply. He wished that he'd never left Yuugi alone that night in the first place. If only he'd listen to his gut and kept Yuugi company or made him come stay at his place, none of this shit would be happening. But there was no time to play the blame game now. What's done was done.

"I just want Yuugi back. That's it. That's the bottom line," Jonouchi mumbled, brushing his sunshine blonde hair away from his face.

"We all do. Just hang tight until it's safe Jonouchi. I'm sure we'll be able to let you know what we're up to soon."

"You sound so damn suspicious right now," Jonouchi scowled, very put off that Honda didn't want to or couldn't tell him where he and Anzu were at that very moment. It wasn't like he had anybody to tell, Yuugi wasn't around and neither was his sister.

"Don't you think I _want_ to tell you where we are? It's not like it's anywhere dangerous," Honda replied with an eye roll, even though Jou couldn't see it.

"It shouldn't matter doofus. We're all supposed to be in this together –"

"And we are!" Honda interrupted with a frustrated grunt. "Put a sock in it, will ya?"

"I'd rather put my foot in it," Jonouchi grimaced wishing he could tap Honda's phone lines or something. This secrecy was driving him crazy. "But since you said you talked to that officer, what was his name? Kaiba? Did he have any new leads to that slimeball?"

Honda paused before saying anything. "Well not necessarily."

That didn't sound like a straight enough answer. "Okay…" Jonouchi drawled, waiting for Honda to offer a better explanation than that.

The silence that followed told Jonouchi that Honda wasn't going to give.

"Goddamit, you fruitcake, why can't you just tell me where you are?"

Honda scoffed. "It's not like you'd be able to get in anyways if I did. It's not that easy."

"You're playing fucking games with me and I don't appreciate it. Especially since we need to find Yuugi before that psycho offs him and we're left with the pieces. Literally."

"Must you be so damn graphic?" Honda groaned, not wanting to picture Yuugi in that sort of predicament.

"Grow up. That's the kind of world we're living in," Jonouchi chided, shifting in his chair. He had an inkling to go sit down on the couch, but then he remembered the semen stains that were still present on there and he made a face, changing his mind. Maybe he could go chill in Yuugi's room, though it felt overwhelmingly strange, considering what was going on. But Jonouchi needed rest. And it's not like Honda was giving him a choice in the matter. He refused to reveal where he and Anzu were.

"That doesn't mean I wanna hear it in detail you chump. Where are you staying for the night?"

"I'm staying here I guess," he said. "I'm tired and my nose is still bugging me. Since you don't wanna have a sleepover with me, I have no choice."

"Don't be such a whining bitch," Honda teased, looking over at Anzu had her legs curled up in a chair. She rolled her eyes and grinned at her two friends griping but didn't say anything, and continued to read her magazine. She was good company but Honda had to admit that he missed his shenanigans with Jonouchi and sometimes Yuugi if he were up to it.

"I'm not, I just feel like shit. For obvious reasons."

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel the same way. I wish there was more that I could do," Honda muttered, feeling somewhat helpless after saying that.

"Maybe there is something. I wonder if Yuugi has his phone on him."

"Doubtful. I tried calling it several times, and I never get an answer." Honda sighed at the dreadful possibility of Yuugi either intentionally ditching it, or losing it somewhere. Maybe Kaiba could trace his cell phone somewhere if Yuugi just so happened to use it. Somehow. If the technology was as up to par as he claimed.

"Maybe that jackass took it from him," Jonouchi muttered.

He took a casual glance at the stove however to spot something familiar and rectangular in shape. He walked closer to the stove to discover that it was Yuugi's cell phone.

"Or not."

"Or not what?" Honda asked.

Jonouchi didn't answer him right away because he was too distracted from looking through Yuugi's phone. He had so many missed calls and unread texts, alarmingly one was from his grandfather, along with a voicemail. Jonouchi was tempted to listen to it but fought against his nosy impulses.

"What the hell is going on bro?" Honda snapped, shaking him out of his concentration.

"No wonder Yuugi doesn't answer his phone. It's never around him," Jonouchi replied absent-mindedly more to himself than Honda. "I just found it on the kitchen stove. I'm gonna keep it just in case he calls."

And almost right on cue, the cell phone rang.

"Honda, I gotta call you back…."

"Don't you dare hang up on me asshole – "

But against his friend's wishes, Jonouchi did just that. The phone continued to ring and Jou had to admit to himself that he was nervous because no one else besides he, Honda, Anzu and grandpa had Yuugi's number. So who besides those three could be calling?

He started at the caller ID and didn't recognize the area code right away. Jonouchi figured that whoever was calling either had the wrong number or it was someone they knew. Hopefully the latter.

Pressing the 'answer' key, but not saying anything at first, Jonouchi listened for the person on the other end to speak first.

"Hello?"

Holy shit, it _was_ Yuugi! Jonouchi's heart nearly leaped in his throat with elation.

"Yuugi!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "Where the hell are you? Do you have any idea how worried sick we are?"

There was no answer. Just complete silence. Maybe Jou had scared Yuugi off with his sudden onset of yelling. He lowered his voice a little.

"Yuugi?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

Something was definitely off. Yuugi seemed reserved, even more reserved than he normally was. His tone came off as impassive, emotionless even. It was something about the lack of enthusiasm that sent Jonouchi for a loop. You'd think a guy would be a little happier to talk to his best friend that ended up in the hospital with a broken nose because of _his_ runaway buddy.

"So where are you? Are you still in Domino City?"

No response.

Jonouchi sighed indignantly. Why call someone if you're not even going to speak? But nevertheless he tried his hardest to be patient. Yuugi had been through an ordeal and he was probably very traumatized and emotionally exhausted of everything. And who knew where Yami was or even if he was in his presence or not listening to their conversation?

"Yuugi," Jonouchi said barely above a whisper. "Please tell me you're okay…."

Jonouchi could faintly hear Yuugi breathing on the other end, so at least he hadn't hung up yet. Maybe he was just tongue tied and didn't know what to say and just wanted to hear Jonouchi's voice.

"Yuugi," Jonouchi tried again. He was almost desperate at this point. "Please?"

"Jonouchi – " Yuugi cut in sharply. "Yami and I are together."

Jou made a face, immediately scandalized. "What do you mean _together?"_

"Well, what do you want it to mean Jonouchi? I think I made it obvious…"

"I don't want it to _mean_ anything," Jonouchi snapped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was getting disgusted from the whole thing. "What could've possessed you to run away with that guy? He forced his way into your house and raped you, and don't think I didn't notice the blood on the kitchen either. I know he hurt you, somehow. _And did you forget that he broke my fucking nose?_ And then you go and run off with him – " Jonouchi stopped abruptly when he felt himself losing his temper, very quickly. His headache was returning and his temples throbbed. He took in very deep breaths to calm himself before totally losing his composure, because somehow, someway there had to be a logical explanation somewhere in this insanity.

"Yuugi, where are you?"

"You….you don't need to worry about that right now. Just know that I'm safe," he said softly.

"With a rapist and a convicted killer? Hardly."

Yuugi was frustratingly calm about this whole thing. Why wasn't he concerned at all for Jonouchi's broken nose? Or the fact that his friends were sick as hell with worry about his whereabouts? It was like he didn't even care. What kind of perverse spell did Yami cast on him?

"I just called to tell you….Jonouchi….that I'm not coming home. I'm staying here with Yami to be with him. I can't say anything more than that."

"Where the fuck is "here"? Are you out of your mind? What the hell's wrong with you kid?" Jonouchi bellowed, not caring how ballistic he sounded now. "What the fuck did that fucking pervert do to you? Is he making you say this shit? You better tell me where you are now. Ohhh, I'm gonna fucking kill him when I see him! - "

"You'll do no such thing."

A deeper huskier voice stopped Jonouchi in his tracks. He felt beads of sweat pour down his forehead and face as he held the phone with a death grip.

"You rotten son of a bitch. I want my best friend back. You better stay away from him or so help me God – "

"You'll do what?" Yami sneered. "Yuugi chose to run away with me. He wants to be with me. Get over it. He's mine now."

"You better pray that the cops find you before I do, because I'll fucking kill you where you stand!" Jonouchi's entire body was shaking with anger and his teeth clenched so hard, his jaw began to hurt, but he ignored the pain. He tapped his foot inattentively on the kitchen floor, trying to channel his anger elsewhere but it wasn't working. The only thing he truly wanted to do at that moment was to wrap his hands around Yami's neck and strangle him.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you'll actually succeed this time unlike the last," Yami jeered with a satirical laugh. At this point, he was antagonizing Jonouchi just for the hell of it. "How's that nose of yours by the way?"

"Go fuck yourself," Jou growled.

"I'd rather fuck Yuugi, he's quite the screamer in bed."

After hearing that, Jonouchi officially lost his cool. He let out an agonizing cry and threw the phone as hard as he could on the floor, stomping and jumping on it, making sure that it was in absolute shambles when he was done. His body felt hot all over and the air around him felt like it was trying to choke him. His skin felt clammy and sweat was now pouring profusely from his forehead. Jonouchi tried sitting back down on the chair, but he was way too fidgety and squeamish to handle the onslaught of negative emotions that rendered him useless against the calm. He felt so sick, sick enough to vomit, but he couldn't find his way to the bathroom, his vision too erratic and blurry to navigate his way there.

Jonouchi was dithering under the pressure of anger and rage that weighed down on him as he was reduced to his hands and knees on the kitchen floor. Though it was solid, it felt like pins and needles against his skin. He noticed the sweat from his forehead dripping to the floor and he couldn't stop trembling. Jou felt the incredible need to pass out right on the spot. Everything was hitting him all at once.

Now lying in a fetal position on the floor holding himself at his sides, he vaguely remembered that Yuugi's grandpa kept stashed of alcohol in the cabinet under the sink. Jonouchi crawled as quickly as he could and pulled out what seemed to be a bottle of Skyy Vodka and drank it right out of the bottle. It was full all the way to the brim and Jonouchi didn't give consideration that he'd get sick from it, he just needed to get wasted so he could escape what he had to deal with. Losing his best friend to a lunatic and worse than that, having his best friend willingly run away with him – was more than what Jonouchi could bear.

There were still so many unanswered questions. Why had Yuugi done the unthinkable? Where the hell were they? Was he badly hurt? Had Yami really just kidnapped Yuugi and forced him to say all those things?

Jonouchi hoped that the latter was true, that way he wouldn't have a need to be angry with Yuugi for making such a stupid mistake.

Twenty minutes later, he was done with the entire bottle. He felt a stupid drunk, but not enough to forget about his problems so he reached a clumsy hand back into the cabinet for another bottle. Jonouchi didn't finish that one – the room spun far too much for his liking and he didn't know which direction the floor was. He was sprawled on his back staring at the ceiling. It seemed to be moving or shifting on its own. Jou attempted to get up, but immediately losing his balance on his knees, he fell into the table knocking it out of place and to the opposite side of the kitchen. It was now blocking the path to the staircase.

Jonouchi walked aimlessly into the table, not being able to see at all, but then he realized that his eyes were closed. He nearly fell from being at the corner of the table, but he scooted himself up, making a chair topple over in the process.

This felt absolutely elating, and much better than what he was confronted with. Sure he didn't know which direction was up or down, but Jonouchi felt good. Almost to the point of not even knowing what made him upset to begin with.

He felt hands wrap around his arms. Or at least something that felt like hands. It was firm and inviting, and at first Jonouchi thought he was hallucinating, but he lazily lifted his head and realizing that his eyes were closed again from the pitch darkness, he shot them wide open.

The first thing Jonouchi noticed was the piercing cobalt eyes and v-shaped chin. The features surrounding it manifested in a smooth, yet pale creamy colored skin and high cheekbones. His nose was pointy but not uncomfortably so, and his lips were full enough to be pulled into a soft smile when he noticed Jonouchi's inebriated disposition.

Not being in the right frame of mind, Jonouchi ran a hand through the wispy dark brown hair of the stranger, but his vision was too fucked up to see how the stranger reacted. But apparently it wasn't too bad. He must have known right off the bat that Jonouchi was drunk and was being unusually patient with him.

Again, not taking into responsibility for his drunken state of mind, Jonouchi wrapped a hand around the stranger's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Apparently, that was too much. The stranger recoiled and broke free from Jonouchi's grip and shook his shoulders, thinking that would sober him up somehow. But it would take a while for someone – anyone to come down after downing a bottle and a half of vodka.

"Jonouchi, it's me. Officer Kaiba," he whispered, trying not to alarm someone under the influence.

"Huh?" Jonouchi narrowed his eyes tightly and gripped his shoulders pulling Kaiba close to his face. His breath reeked of alcohol. "Ohhh, you're the hot guy with the dark brown hair and pretty blue eyes," Jonouchi giggled barely coherent, slurring his words.

"Uhh," Kaiba didn't know how to respond to that, but since Jonouchi was hammered, he decided not to take him seriously. "You should come with me to my office. Your friends are there waiting for you."

"For me?" Jou echoed and Kaiba nodded with a side grin. "Well if you can get me offa this thing, I say go fer it." He laughed obnoxiously as he threw his head back a little too far on the table, yelling "Ouch!" when the table collided with his skull.

"Whoa, take it easy. You're gonna hurt yourself," Kaiba chided and wrapped Jou's arm over his shoulder to lift him up and walked him outside to his car to return to headquarters.

* * *

Check out the poll on my profile and vote on the next story you'd like to see written! :) there's 12 stories to choose from and I'm sure you guys will love all of the plots!


End file.
